


Court of Lies

by a_blue_secret



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: ALL CHARACTERS OTHER THAN SKZ ENHYPEN AND BTS ARE OC CHARACTERS, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Rated T cuz of swearing, don't let the summary fool you Taehyun is not weak and Beomgyu is not evil in this au, king!beomgyu, the rest of txt appear but they're not tagged so i don't give away their roles, vizier!taehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_blue_secret/pseuds/a_blue_secret
Summary: Beomgyu's lips curved into a malicious smile. At Taehyun's fearful gaze, he only smiled wider. "This court is full of lies," he whispered. "Me as king? This will just be another lie added onto a list a mile long. Let us see how much you enjoy ruling, my dear little Kang Taehyun."Best friends turned enemies, Kang Taehyun has managed to trick Choi Beomgyu into his service and rule for a year and a day, until his youngest brother is old enough to take the throne. Beomgyu has no intention of being obedient however, and tries to thwart Taehyun's orders at every turn. With a growing amount of distrust and lies within the court, will Taehyun manage to keep the kingdom of Gojongja from falling apart?(a Wicked King inspired au)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	1. Pre-Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello- oh, it's you." The face that greeted him scrunched up in disgust. "What do you want?"
> 
> "Beomgyu," Taehyun breathed. "You're a descendant of the Gyeongju Choi clan, aren't you?

Taehyun rushed along the streets, hopping nimbly between the puddles which littered the muddy road. The hood of his cloak was pulled low over his face, so anyone looking at him would just assume he was another poor beggar boy trying to get out of the rain. He kept his head down, eyes fixed on his wet, black boots. He knew where he was going without even having to glance upwards once. After all, this was somewhere he used to come every day three years ago. 

Coming up to the door, he lightly stamped his feet on the mat to dry them, pushing back his hood slightly. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his hand to knock on the door. 

"Hello- oh. It's you." The face that greeted him scrunched up in disgust. "What do you want?"

"Beomgyu," Taehyun breathed, out of breath from having run so far. "You're a descendant of the Gyeongju Choi clan, aren't you?"

"And what if I am?" Beomgyu responded curtly. "There's a reason I left court."

"But you're still of royal descent, right?"

"I don't know why you've turned up here, now, but if you don't get out of my sight in ten seconds-"

"Please, Gyu."

"You don't get to call me Gyu," Beomgyu snapped. He gripped the edge of the doorway tightly, refusing to let Taehyun in. 

"Fine. Beomgyu, please."

Beomgyu eyed Taehyun. He took in the younger's pitiful state - his greasy, unwashed hair, the bags under his eyes, the tattiness of the cloak and the abundance of scratches and scuffs on his boots. He growled in frustration. 

"Alright, fine! If you don't give a good reason why you're here five minutes after you step inside that door, I'm kicking you out. Literally."

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

"What the hell?" Beomgyu exclaims. He stood up, glaring at Taehyun. 

"No, please," Taehyun begged, also rising. "It’s either you, or one of those stupid generals who’ll just use the throne for their own gain! He’s a child, Beomgyu!"

"So?" Beomgyu scoffed. "Why am I being dragged into this?"

"Because you’re the only one remotely descended from royalty! And if you agree, I’ll technically be the one ruling instead! The only reason I can’t actually is, well, because of what I told you. I need you to do this, Beomgyu! Otherwise my whole court will fall apart!"

"Well sucks to be you, doesn't it?" Beomgyu snapped back. "I'm not getting involved with this!" When Taehyun attempted to reach for his arm, he turned around and backed away from the younger. "You don't seem to understand, Kang. The last time I saw you was three years ago.  _ Three fucking years.  _ I didn't hear a single thing from you, during all that time. Apart from your appearances at those royal- whatever they were, I didn't see you at all. You wanted nothing to do with me! And now, you turn up on my doorstep, asking for my help, begging me to go back to court? I left the court and its ridiculous, judgemental people for a reason! I want nothing to do with the stupid goings-on inside that palace!"

"I know, but please-"

"You  _ know _ ? No you do not! Go away, Kang Taehyun!"

Taehyun's wide eyes brimmed with liquid as Beomgyu snatched his hands out of Taehyun's reach. Beomgyu was his only hope, and this hope was slipping away fast. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Beomgyu scoffed at the younger's actions. 

"Crying isn't going to evoke any sympathy from me. You should know that."

But what Taehyun did was something quite different. He bowed his head, clasped his hands together, and

kneeled

on

the

floor. 

He, the prince of Gojongja, was on his hands and knees. Kneeling in front of one of his subjects.  _ Begging.  _

The action stopped Beomgyu in his tracks. Taehyun stayed there with his head bowed and hands on Beomgyu's feet, before slowly lifting his head. 

"I know, I'm your mortal enemy. I know, you hate court life. I know, you hate everything to do with me and the crown in general. But I promise you, if you do this for me, you'll never, ever have to have anything to do with palace life ever again."

Beomgyu eyed him. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because I'll be running away from all of this with you."

Taehyun watched as Beomgyu worried at his bottom lip. Finally, the elder extended his hand. "I'll help you, if you swear on your life that afterwards I won't have to have anything to do with court."

Taehyun glared at the hand. "Don't trust me, huh?" Beomgyu let out a scoff. 

"Why would I?" He wriggled his fingers. "This is as good a deal as you'll ever get. Take it or leave it."

"I'll swear on my sister's life," Taehyun said finally. He yanked forward Beomgyu's hand and shook it aggressively. 

"Which sister are you even talking about?" Beomgyu sniffed, retracting his hand to rub his wrist. “Surely not the ones older than you. Do you have a secret sibling that I do not know of?”

"Yeah. Younger." Taehyun began to pack up all the scrolls he'd brought with him. "See you tomorrow, then. I'll be back, same time as today." He swept out of the house with the authority of the prince he was, leaving Beomgyu glowering at the retreating tail of Taehyun's cloak. 

"Brat," he muttered. He collapsed at his kitchen table, head in hands. What had he just agreed to? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Welcome to a new au:) This fic is inspired by Holly Black's 'the Folk of the Air' trilogy- specifically, the Wicked King, which is the second book! Go check it out, her writing is amazing!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://a-blue-secret.tumblr.com) and [twt](http://twitter.com/a_blue_secret?s=09) as well :)


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tonight is a momentous occasion," the King announced. "For it is today that I will name my heir."

“Choi Beomgyu?” a lord said. “Is that really you?”

Beomgyu gritted his teeth, before plastering a fake smile on his face and turning around to greet the man. “Hello, Jeongin.”

“Wow! You’re back, huh? I can’t believe it! It’s been, what, five years since you left court? What brings you back?”

Taehyun suddenly appeared at his elbow, smiling an even faker smile. “He’s here with me,” he said, putting his hand inside the crook of Beomgyu’s elbow. He smiled up at Beomgyu. “I was so nervous about the crown handing today, that I just had to have my best friend with me.”

Jeongin frowned. “But I thought you guys hated each other?”

Taehyun had been prepared for this question, but on actually hearing the words he halted; the phrases he’d planned in response suddenly disappeared from his memory. “I- I… no we-”

Beomgyu let out a casual laugh. “You’re mistaken, Jeongin! We never hated each other.” He leaned over and bopped a confused Taehyun’s nose. “In fact, quite the opposite, isn’t it?” When Taehyun didn’t reply, he looked back up at Jeongin and bowed his head slightly. “Well, it was very nice to speak to you again, Lord Jeongin. But if you’d excuse us, I’m sure Taehyun would like to get away from all this bustle.” Beomgyu bowed his head again before sweeping away, Taehyun still clinging to his arm.

Thoughts were swirling around in Taehyun’s brain as Beomgyu expertly guided them through the crowd. This was why Beomgyu was the perfect person. Not only was he of faintly royal descent, making him have more of a chance of the crown accepting him, but he was an expert sweet-talker and knew how to use his silver tongue to his advantage to navigate around awkward situations. Also it didn’t hurt that he was incredibly handsome. He fit right in within the court. 

Taehyun came out of his thoughts to find Beomgyu had taken him to a hidden alcove between two pillars, out of sight and hearing range. 

“Taehyun,” Beomgyu said in a low voice. “Kang!”

“Wh-why? What?” Taehyun huffed in irritation. “What are we even doing here? The Crown Handing is soon. We need to get back.”

“Are you sure it’ll let me?”

“Yes,” Taehyun responded impatiently. “Just do what I tell you and it’ll be fine.”

“I have no choice but to do what you tell me,” Beomgyu retorted, rolling his eyes. “I’m in your service for a year and a day, aren’t I?” He glowered at Taehyun. “Why did you need that extra day anyway? What are you going to do with it?”

Taehyun didn’t want to admit it was a more poetic choice on his part instead of a logical one, so instead he just sniffed haughtily at Beomgyu. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” he said. “Now come on. The Crown Handing is going to start any moment and you need to get there before one of those stupid Lords claim they have any sort of trace of royalty in their royal-less lineage.”

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

  
  


“Tonight is a momentous occasion,” the King announced. “For it is today that I will name my heir.”

Taehyun grimaced. He knew who it would be. With his elder brother definitely not being the favourite of his father, and his sisters seen as too whimsical to take the throne properly, and himself… not able to rule for reasons even Taehyun didn’t want to admit to himself, the outcome, to him, was completely obvious.

“My sons, come here.” 

Taehyun, Jiwon, and Junghoon stepped forward, with Junghoon wobbling slightly on his young feet. 

“Kang Jiwon.” Jiwon bowed his head mockingly as his father spoke his name. “As my eldest, you are no doubt the one with most experience within this world. You have grown more than anyone else.” The court snickered a little. Everyone knew he meant that he’d done things which no self-respecting royal would ever do.

“Kang Taehyun.” Taehyun lifted his head and stared proudly back at the king. “Your wisdom and knowledge is to be greatly feared and respected. Considering how youthful you are compared to my children, this is something that should never be overlooked, if you acquire any position of power.” The wording of this seemed to suggest that Taehyun would be named the successor, but Taehyun knew better, choosing to stay silent and bow his head in respect.

“And Kang Junghoon.” The youngest Kang blinked at the elderly man with his innocent eyes. “You are at the tender age of eight, and yet you still qualify, don’t you?” Junghoon just beamed back at his father. “Well, I have no doubt that you will make a fine ruler. It is in your blood, after all.”

The King raised his eyes to look at his court. 

“The time has come for me to choose my successor.” King Seohu took the crown off of his own head and looked back down at his sons. “I, Kang Seohu, name Kang…. Junghoon as my successor.”

There was silence in the court. Then, quiet murmuring broke out within the crowd. The ladies all wondered, why would the king name his youngest son to be his successor? Why not Kang Taehyun, or even Kang Jiwon? The lords and generals however, began to scheme. A young boy on the throne… he could easily be corrupted, couldn’t he? And then, they could technically rule themselves. It was all a matter of timing- volunteering to perform the Crown Handing before anyone else.

King Seohu cleared his throat, causing the chittering to die down. “Who would like to have the honour of performing the Crown Handing?”

Taehyun held his breath.  _ Beomgyu, please. _

“I will!”

Beomgyu’s voice rang out loud and fast, cutting in before anyone could object. King Seohu raised his eyebrows. 

“Lord Choi Beomgyu, of the Gyeongju Choi clan?”

“Yes sir.”

The King smiled. “Of course. After my family, yours is the one with the most royal blood. Step forward.” 

Beomgyu bowed his head in acknowledgement of the King’s words, before he came forward and stepped up onto the dais. King Seohu knelt down and leaned forwards to give Beomgyu access to the crown. Beomgyu took a deep breath, and clasped the heavy gold object. Where his hands touched the enchanted metal, they glowed: a sign that it recognised Beomgyu as having royal blood, therefore allowing him to de-crown the King. His hands stilled, unsure of what to do.

“Repeat after me,” King Seohu instructed.

“Rest now, our King, for your time with us is over,” Beomgyu recited. “May your successor bring even more glory to the Gojongja Kingdom.” As the crown was finally removed from Kang Seohu’s brow, the elderly king glowed, then seemed to shrivel away. Vines which had swathed the pillars of the court swarmed forward and wrapped the King in a wooden chrysalis, which transformed into a cloud of golden mist. The whole court bowed their heads and closed their eyes, as a sign of respect for their former King who had passed away.

Then, Beomgyu approached Kang Junghoon. The younger boy looked up at Taehyun, then at Beomgyu, then looked back to Taehyun again. Taehyun ever-so-subtly nodded. Junghoon widened his eyes as Beomgyu approached. Beomgyu clicked his tongue in irritation when Junghoon didn’t kneel.

“Show him what to do,” Taehyun suggested. Beomgyu gestured to the heavy gold crown in his hands. 

“I can’t kneel with this in my hands,” Beomgyu hissed. Taehyun huffed and took the crown out of Beomgyu’s hands, before hastily shoving it into Junghoon’s. He didn’t want the crown to melt in his grip. 

Beomgyu sighed, and kneeled down on one leg, head bowed. Quickly, Taehyun spoke.

“I command you to stay still for a full minute.”

Beomgyu’s whole body stilled. Though he didn’t raise his head, Taehyun could still see his eyes glitter with fury.

He nudged Junghoon forward. “Go on, just like we practiced.” 

Junghoon hesitantly stepped forward, and placed the crown lopsidedly on Beomgyu’s head. “Rise now, Choi Beomgyu,” he spoke haltingly, “King. King of Gojongja Kingdom. May you bring glory to our land.” The crown shone a brilliant white atop Beomgyu’s head, and morphed into a more delicate, silver circlet with sapphire crystals embedded in the rim.  _ Blue and silver. The colours of the Gyeongju Choi family crest.  _

Nobody in the court uttered a word. When his minute was over, Beomgyu rose steadily. His eyes sparkled. From a distance, they seemed to sparkle with happiness, but up close, Taehyun could see the cold rage within them. Beomgyu surveyed the shocked crowd before him. 

Junghoon rushed over and hugged Taehyun’s leg.

“Did I do it wrong?” he whispered.

“No, no. It was perfect.” Taehyun gently shoved the boy. “But you need to go now. It’s not going to be safe for you anymore.” He pushed Junghoon in the direction of his elder brother and sisters. Since their family were no longer royal, they would have to escape the palace before guards found them. Taehyun grimaced. He longed to go with them- he’d grown up with them after all- but he stayed. He needed to be here to keep Beomgyu in line. And so, he stepped back into the shadows, to stay out of Beomgyu’s rage for as long as he could.

The newly crowned king stared back at all the gaping faces within the crowd. It soon dawned on him that no one would move until he did, so they could gauge the emotions of the situation.

Finally, Beomgyu’s lips curled into a grin. “Well!” he laughed. “I’d imagined many things happening tonight, but this was not one of them.” His light-hearted tone and charming smile seemed to ease some of the hostility and suspicion which had settled over the crowd. Some even smiled at his joke. “I, uh, I really have nothing to say as of now. It was never my intention to become king, but I vow to bring glory to our Kingdom throughout my reign. I will do my best to uphold our honour, and to have wonderful things come to us. Hm, is there anything else I need to say? I’m sure there is...” Beomgyu had been popular among the court for his cheerful nature and obvious good looks, so it didn’t take long for the majority of the lords and ladies to start smiling and laughing at his light-hearted ways.

Beomgyu looked around before spotting Taehyun, who was trying to stay in the shadows.

“Ah! Kang Taehyun!” Beomgyu beckoned Taehyun to step forward, the younger rather reluctantly shuffling over. “Seeing as you helped me acquire this position, it seems only right I do something for you. How would you like to be my vizier, my trusted advisor? Your wisdom is far greater than anyone else’s, is it not? Then what a more fitting position than a vizier?”

Beomgyu’s tone posed it as a question, but Taehyun could feel that ‘no’ was not an option right now. And so, he plastered a grateful smile onto his face and accepted Beomgyu’s request.

“I would be delighted, Your Greatness,” he said. Beomgyu beamed.

“Wonderful! Band, strike up your happiest tune! This is a time of celebration!”

As the rest of the court whisked away to dance to the music, Beomgyu kept an iron grip around Taehyun’s wrist.

“What the hell?” he hissed, once most of the court seemed too preoccupied to worry about the new King. Beomgyu grabbed Taehyun’s collar and brought his face close to the younger’s. “What the  _ fuck  _ was that?”

“I should be asking you,” Taehyun spat back. They both glared at each other for several moments. 

“Fine, my dear vizier,” Beomgyu finally conceded in an almost pleasant tone. Taehyun gaped at the sudden change in his demeanor. Beomgyu smirked, before drawing back and releasing Taehyun’s collar. He pushed the younger towards the throne, which had changed into a shining silver to match the circlet on Beomgyu’s head. Taehyun looked at Beomgyu, suddenly feeling his mouth turn dry with dread. Beomgyu’s eyes glittered.

“Go on,” Beomgyu prompted, voice soft and laden with menace. “It’s all yours. It’s the least you deserve, isn’t it? For all the effort you’ve gone to have me on the throne.” 

Taehyun stared back at Beomgyu, feeling helpless. 

Beomgyu’s lips curved into a malicious smile. “ _ You _ rule. You look after the kingdom’s finances; you take care of the people’s needs. Since you love to control others so much, why not control our whole kingdom?” He grinned. “I shall be King in name only.”

  
At Taehyun’s fearful gaze, Beomgyu only smiled wider. “This court is full of lies,” Beomgyu whispered. “Me as king? This will be just another lie added on to a list a mile long. Let us see how much you enjoy ruling, my dear little Kang Taehyun.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the previous chapter are like backstories to the actual events of this au. Chapter 1 will be uploaded soon, so keep an eye out for it!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://a-blue-secret.tumblr.com) and [twt](http://twitter.com/a_blue_secret?s=09) as well :)


	3. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu dropped his further on the armrest so that he was looking at Taehyun upside down. He narrowed his eyes at his vizier, who was standing ramrod straight next to the throne. "You know," he said, "I like you better when there are other people around. You're far too annoying when you talk."

Beomgyu laughed loudly and boisterously, spilling some of the silver wine over his royal blue suit. The two courtiers looked proud of themselves at having made the King laugh so much. Taehyun refrained from rolling his eyes, choosing to not tell them that Beomgyu had been giving over-the-top reactions for everyone who had come up to him. 

“You’re absolutely hilarious!” Beomgyu laughed, throwing both of his legs over the throne’s armrest. “Begone, before you kill me with my own laughter!”

The courtiers stepped down from the King’s Corner, looking rather smug. As soon as they were out of sight, the exaggerated grin dropped from Beomgyu’s face and he tilted back his head with a groan.

“Aren’t you trying to play this part a little too vigorously? I mean, it’s been more than two  _ months _ and yet you still hold these parties. Our palace can’t run like this forever, you know.”

Beomgyu dropped his head further on the armrest so that he was looking at Taehyun upside down. He narrowed his eyes at his vizier, who was standing ramrod straight next to the throne. “You know,” he said, “I like you better when there are other people around. You’re far too annoying when you talk.”

Taehyun rolled his eyes. “Well I don’t like you at all. You’re annoying whatever you do.”

Beomgyu sat up properly, pouting and looking at Taehyun with wide eyes. “You don’t mean that, do you?” he asked, pout turned up to the max.

Taehyun scoffed. “Don’t do that, you look stupid.” Beomgyu glared at him.

Footsteps approached the King's Corner, and Taehyun stood up straight again, face morphing into a stoic expression. A footsman let out a polite cough, standing just in front of the thin curtain. “There is someone else here to see you, King Beomgyu.”

The lace veil which separated the King’s Corner from the rest of the courtroom twitched, and a foreign lord peered inside. Pushing his half-empty goblet of wine towards Taehyun, Beomgyu beckoned them in. Taehyun could do nothing but frown ever so slightly, before tossing the goblet off the balcony onto the ballroom below. He heard a few shocked shrieks and the sound of shattering crystal, and smirked slightly.

“What matter have you brought to me?” Beomgyu asked the lord. “State your name, and the Kingdom you come from.”

The man bowed. “My name is Lord Choi Yeonjun, Your Greatness. I come from the Aruyeo Kingdom.”

Beomgyu raised his eyebrow. “Aruyeo Kingdom? I assume you and the rest of your court were here for the Coronation revels?”

Choi Yeonjun bowed again. “Yes, sir.”

“Then, state your business with the King.” Beomgyu waved a hand in a careless way, though he was studying the elder male’s face closely.

Yeonju bowed yet again. Honestly, this man seemed to do a lot of bowing. “For many years, our Kingdom has been Gojongja’s most loyal supporter. Not once, in over five hundred years, has Aruyeo made any attempt to go against Gojongja. We have remained firm by your Kingdom’s side, never rebelling, never fighting, staying almost as if we had an alliance with you. The previous King refused this, but, with a new clan on the throne, I have come to ask you.” 

“Then by all means, ask away.”

Yeonjun glanced at Taehyun. “I see you have made the former King’s son your vizier.”

“Yes, indeed I have.”

“Is it necessary for him to listen to a conversation he has most likely heard already?”

“Whatever you say to the King will be fit to tell his advisor, regardless of my clan and how many times I may have heard your offer,” Taehyun said smoothly. “You will say it infront of us both, or neither of us at all.”

Yeonjun straightened, adjusting his belt. It was then that Taehyun caught sight of the leather whip curled at his side. 

“Very well. As I have stated, my Kingdom has been a fervent ally of yours for generations. Therefore, I hoped to finally have our two kingdoms unite fully, so that we can become true allies. Share war tactics, resources, even people.”

Taehyun frowned. Now he knew why Yeonjun did not want him there. He remembered other Aruyeonan ambassadors had come and claimed similar things. King Seohu had always turned them away, however, claiming that Gojongja was stronger by itself than with an ally. Yeonjun was worried that Taehyun would influence Beomgyu's decision, thereby denying Aruyeo an alliance for yet another year. 

“Why has your monarch not come to discuss this herself?” Taehyun asked, hand unconsciously coming to rest on the hilt of his sword. “Why send a representative?”

Yeonjun turned to Taehyun fully, and Taehyun realised why this man sent a chill down his spine. His eyes were amber-brown, and distinctively fox-like. He radiated a suspicious aura, and was someone Taehyun immediately distrusted. Taehyun was sure he hadn’t ever met Choi Yeonjun before (he would have remembered such fox-like eyes) and distrusted him immediately.

Yeonjun let out a slight chuckle, turning to Beomgyu. “Will you always permit your vizier to speak for you?” he asked. 

Beomgyu eyed Taehyun distastefully, but calmly answered the Aruyeonan. “It gives him pleasure to believe he has control over me. But, he is correct. Why has Queen Erajin not come to me herself? It would have been best to talk it out, monarch to monarch.”

“Her Royal Supremeness has always preferred to act through ambassadors,” Yeonjun replied. “Her ways are mysterious, and it is not our job to question them, but to follow them without complaint.”

Beomgyu frowned thoughtfully at that. Taehyun desperately wished that he could somehow pull Beomgyu aside and command him to not accept the offer, but he couldn’t do so without it seeming suspicious. Taehyun wasn’t sure why he wanted Beomgyu to reject an alliance with the Aruyeo, but after seeing King Seohu turn them away many times, he was sure that it would be a bad thing to do.

Beomgyu tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I see no harm in an alliance with the Aruyeo,” he said. “But there is no use discussing such politics when I am drunk. Perhaps my vizier could schedule a meeting, and we can discuss formally then?”

Taehyun gritted his teeth. This was Beomgyu forcing him to make the decisions. He knew full well that the King would coincidentally forget about the meeting, leading Taehyun into having to make the decisions himself. However, perhaps in this case it would actually be useful, since Taehyun would be able to reject the alliance…

“-and I assure you our discussion will be about all the things Aruyeo will have to offer in our alliance.”

… or not. 

Yeonjun bowed, and straightened again. Though his face showed no emotion, Taehyun could sense the triumph radiating from him. “Thank you, Your Greatness.”

Once he had left, Taehyun turned to Beomgyu. “Why did you accept?” he hissed. Beomgyu looked confused, and a little hurt.

“Hey, why are you mad at me? I thought you’d be glad that I’d managed to make an important move by myself.”

“Why would I be glad?” Taehyun scoffed. “You’re drunk, and you’re going around agreeing to alliances you don’t even know the consequences of!”

“I'm not drunk! Most of that wine was spilt onto the floor, and that was my only glass. I hate the taste of alcohol. Why are you so worked up about it, anyway?” Beomgyu said, growing annoyed. “Listen, an alliance with the Aruyeo Kingdom would come in handy. Have you seen the size of their military? Combined with ours, we easily overpower the other two kingdoms 50 men to one.”

“How do you know that-”

“And their resources? Aruyeo is famous for its blacksmiths. They create  _ epic  _ weapons out of metals that other Kingdoms don’t even  _ have.  _ Everyone wants to trade with the merchants of Aruyeo because of their exotic goods and the sheer wealth that they bring.” 

Taehyun scowled. “Yes, but-”

“Also, their history of war-winning? It’s better to have them by our side than oppose us. As the prince, you studied past wars, didn't you? That Lord was right. Aruyeo hasn’t fought us for over half a millennium. And you can see, also, if you dig into Aruyeo’s battles, that they have barely ever lost a war. And the impact they had on the defeated is incredible. They know so many war tactics, Taehyun. War tactics, medicinal knowledge, philosophy, the sciences… they know so much.” Beomgyu counted on his fingers. “Their Royal war forces, their economy, their intelligence… Aruyeo, out of any of the other Kingdoms, is probably the best Kingdom to form an alliance with. Why are you so against it?”

Taehyun opened his mouth, and then closed it again. All the points Beomgyu had made were scarily good. He didn’t even know why he opposed the alliance so fiercely. Taehyun sighed.

“King Seohu would always have me with him whenever he had meetings with foreign officials. Every five years or so, an Aruyeonan ambassador would come to him, stating something along the lines of what that Yeonjun guy just said. And every time, he’d turn them down. Said an alliance would only make us weak.”

Beomgyu frowned, then his face cleared. “The Jinju Kang clan were fiercely independent. They valued individual power and glory. They hated alliances, or friends, or having to rely on others. That’s why.” Beomgyu kicked his legs back onto the armrest, draping himself carelessly on the silver frame. “My clan are known for their loyalty and need for allies. They work better as team leaders, instead of just solitary wolves. For me, for my kingdom, this is what I’m going to do.”

“I’m the one supposed to be running this kingdom, aren’t I?” Taehyun reminded him. Beomgyu rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. But there has to be some sort of Gyeongju Choi element to this rule, otherwise people will doubt I’m truly King.” 

Taehyun had to grudgingly admit that Beomgyu made some good points. They stayed there in silence for a few moments, Beomgyu trailing his fingers along the intricate gold designs on the floor. Taehyun stared straight ahead at the lace curtain. His mind was plagued by the same thoughts they’d always had been for the past three weeks, ever since Beomgyu became King. He needed to keep Beomgyu on the throne for as long as possible. But not for too long, otherwise the Jinju Kang clan could never come back to the throne. It would be difficult for Taehyun to negotiate with Beomgyu to convince him to extend their contract, but even more difficult if Beomgyu acquired a taste for ruling and refused to give up the throne. It was all one huge dilemma which Taehyun wasn’t sure he knew how to get out of.

“How did you know so much?” Taehyun suddenly asked. "About Aruyeo, I mean."

Beomgyu didn’t look at Taehyun, but stopped tracing the carpet.

“When you pushed me away… I went to stay in Aruyeo.”

“You what?”

“Yeah. Aruyeo have always been welcoming of Gojongja nobles. It wasn’t that hard to get in. So I stayed there, for a year or so. Learned about Aruyeonan history. They’re an epic Kingdom, by the way.”

Taehyun made a noise to confirm he’d been listening. “Also, why did you suddenly become so smart?”

Beomgyu glared, offended. “Contrary to what you believe, I actually did pay attention in my lessons. Heck, if you asked me, I could write down everything written in ‘the Magical Everchanging Book of Clans and their Population’, with all clans that ever existed, in alphabetical order, with citations as to how many people were in the clans when I was just seventeen.”

“Has it been that long since you opened the book?”

“No, it’s been that long since my tutors decided I had no need to open the book since I’d memorised every word, including the numbers of people which changed every single day,” Beomgyu replied curtly. 

Taehyun didn’t say anything, just stared down at the patterned floor.

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

“What clan are you actually from then?”

“Hm?” Taehyun turned to Beomgyu, who was looking at him through dark, slitted eyes. “Oh… I come from the Jeo clan.”

“The what?” Beomgyu sat up, and laughed. “What, do you not have any surname branches?”

Taehyun glared at Beomgyu. “I don’t know, okay? When King Seohu told me three years ago, he never said anything about surname branches. He just told me I was adopted and what my ability was," Taehyun spat. 

"What's your ability?"

"Why do you want to know?" Taehyun snapped back. Beomgyu glared. 

"You're my subject. I have the right to know what your ability is. God, why are you so defensive over it?" Beomgyu fiddled with a button on his suit, thinking. "Is it something to do with your crazy ability to make magical contracts? Or was that just enchanted parchment?"

"That was just enchanted parchment," Taehyun said. "Apparently, their ability is foreign exchange, whatever that could mean. I haven’t figured out how to tap into this ability yet.” Taehyun leaned against one of the pillars. “Also, I for some reason possess the Jinju Kang clan’s ability of nature manipulation, though I’m not related to their line." He frowned. "Why am I telling you this?"

"I don't know," Beomgyu shrugged. " Did you seriously not know you were illegitimate for years?"

"My whole life. I just assumed I was a Kang."

"Jeo Taehyun…" Beomgyu mused. "Eh. Kang Taehyun sounds better."

Taehyun rolled his eyes. "That's because that's what you're used to." He walked away from beside the throne to look down the balcony at the ballroom floor. "Also, I think we should stop the coronation revels. This is stupid. You're just wasting money and food and our suites by attending to these dumb courtiers who only really care about how close they can get to the throne."

Beomgyu hummed. He'd taken off the silver circlet and was twirling it carelessly around his fingers. 

"You shouldn't do that you know," Taehyun berated. "This crown is a precious part of Gojongja history and we don't want you breaking it by playing with it."

Beomgyu grumbled, placing the circlet sulkily back onto his head. "It's enchanted. I'm pretty sure it won't break that easily."

"Well you still shouldn't do it," Taehyun said. "It's disrespectful."

Beomgyu sighed insolently, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Also, are you ever going to attend the board meetings? You haven't turned up to a single one since you became King. Do you know how awkward it is to have to explain to the rest of the generals that the King couldn't be bothered to come?"

"Oh, you bore me," Beomgyu said in annoyance. He suddenly stood up, navy velvet cloak swinging behind him. "I'm going to bed." With an air of insolence, Beomgyu swept out through the veil, before abruptly turning around. “If the revels annoy you that much, call them off yourself. And no, I don’t think I’ll be attending any of those board meetings any time soon. They bore me almost as much as you do.” He winked. “See you around, my dear vizier.” Blowing Taehyun a mocking kiss, he disappeared through the veil, mischievous laughter echoing in his wake.

Taehyun blinked, and then growled. He shook his head, gripping the hilt of his sword. " _ Choi fucking Beomgyu. _ "

Beomgyu's head appeared through the lace suddenly, smirking at Taehyun. "It's 'His Royal Greatness Choi fucking Beomgyu' to you. Oh, and make sure that you air out the Discussion and Tactics Room, will you? When you talk to that Choi Yeonjun, we don't want it looking shabby, do we?" 

Taehyun threw a handkerchief at Beomgyu's annoying face. The King only laughed and ducked away, leaving the cloth to flutter to the ground. Taehyun sighed and walked over to pick up the handkerchief.  _ God, Beomgyu was so infuriating… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the story has really begun! Yeonjun has been introduced in this chapter, and with time, the other members will reveal themselves. I promise ;)
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://a-blue-secret.tumblr.com) and [twt](http://twitter.com/a_blue_secret?s=09) as well :)


	4. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You do know I could turn you out of court with the flick of my wrist, don't you?" Taehyun said shrewdly. "I could turn you out and prevent you from ever coming back."
> 
> Yeonjun seemed unfazed by the implications in the vizier's tone."You and I both know you would not do that, since Queen Erajin would not take kindly to you banishing one of her lords from your court." he replied calmly.

Taehyun did not go air out the Discussion and Tactics room. Not out of spite, but because he had one of the palace's servants do it instead. He did however, inform the court that Coronation Revels were over, and all people not native to the Gojongja court would have to make their farewells by the end of the week. When asked where the King was, Taehyun smoothly evaded giving direct answers, choosing to reply that what the King was doing was none of their concern. A few days after the final revel, only a few foreign representatives remained. 

Beomgyu stayed in his chambers the whole of the three days, even ordering meals within his room. This irritated Taehyun, since it left him in charge, yet again, of the matters that normally the monarch would handle. And while he had contemplated barging into Beomgyu's room and forcing him to do his work, Taehyun also knew that the elder would say that it was technically Taehyun's job, since he controlled Beomgyu. And Taehyun really didn't want to have his patience tested by Beomgyu that particular day, so he just gritted his teeth and carried on.

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

Taehyun tapped his fingers against the wooden table impatiently. He looked around the room again, eyeing the old bookshelf and the ancient chest of drawers for the umpteeth time. Yeonjun wasn't late or anything, he was just annoyed that this stupid discussion would be taking up his time. 

Just at that moment, a knock sounded on the door. 

"Lord Choi Yeonjun of Aruyeo Kingdom," the guardsman announced, opening the door for Yeonjun. Taehyun briefly considered standing up, but dismissed the thought. A vizier was of higher position than any lord, after all. 

Yeonjun stepped into the room and looked slightly surprised at seeing only Taehyun sitting there, drumming his fingers against the wood. He quickly gathered himself and gave the vizier a sharp bow. 

"Grand Vizier Taehyun."

"Lord Yeonjun," Taehyun acknowledged. "Please, have a seat."

Yeonjun sat down in the only other chair set at the table- the one opposite Taehyun. The vizier leaned forwards, clasping his hands together on the bare tabletop. The Aruyeonan looked around, clearly wondering where Beomgyu was but reluctant to voice his question. 

"His Greatness is occupied with other matters," Taehyun said calmly. "He has asked me to carry on with our scheduled meeting, regardless of whether he is present or not."

"Ah… okay." Yeonjun shifted in his seat, still refusing to meet Taehyun's piercing gaze. Inwardly, the vizier smirked. He loved doing this: intimidating people, analysing them, seeing what ulterior motives they may have. Finally though, he decided that Yeonjun was far too nervous at that moment to have any interesting motives, so he relaxed and sat back. 

"So, what do you have in mind for the alliance?"

Yeonjun cleared his throat, then placed his own hands palms-down on the table. "Her Royal Supremeness has suggested as a start that Aruyeonan nobles, like me, can come to Gojongja court."

Taehyun frowned. 

"Gojongja nobles are already living in Aruyeo," Yeonjun explained. "So, it seems only fair that if we are to have an alliance, we should have an exchanging of our nobles."

Taehyun straightened his collar. "It is an intriguing idea, Lord Choi, but we have to think about our court's security. As the Kingdom with the overall monarch, we have to place more safety measures within our court than any of the Four Kingdoms. Letting foreign nobles stay in Gojongja for an extended period of time is a risk."

Yeonjun nodded readily. "I understand. That is why our Queen had me come as ambassador. I, if I do say so myself, am an extremely trustworthy Lord. I will be the most trustworthy Aruyeonan noble that has ever set foot within your court. Once I have earned your trust and respect then, and only then, is when we will let additional Aruyeonan nobles in."

Taehyun held up a hand. "Hold. You mean to say that you will be staying in our court? Until you earn our respect? And then you will let  _ other _ nobles into our court?"

Yeonjun nodded once. "That is correct, sire."

Taehyun frowned. "I do not like those terms. Forgive me, but I, frankly, do not trust you at all. It will take a great deal of time for me to."

"I understand, sire. Which is why I am to stay in court until you can."

"You do know I could turn you out of court with the flick of my wrist, don't you?" Taehyun said shrewdly. "I could turn you out and prevent you from ever coming back."

Yeonjun seemed unfazed by the implications in the vizier's tone."You and I both know you would not do that, since Queen Erajin would not take kindly to you banishing one of her lords from your court." he replied calmly.

Taehyun grudgingly admitted Yeonjun was right. Exiling Yeonjun, no matter how tempting the offer seemed right then, was not a remotely diplomatic move at all. 

"Also, this will be a benefit that Aruyeo will have. If Gojongja will reap no rewards from this alliance, then there is no point in having it."

Yeonjun smiled. "Oh, Gojongja's benefits are far greater than Aruyeo's. You will have access to our Royal Army, our Navy and our Air Forces. In return, we ask for your knowledge on clans and abilities."

Taehyun paused. It was a very simple request. One in which Gojongja seemed to gain the most beneficial reward. "Well. That is surely something. At the revel however, you mentioned something about sharing resources. Could you clearly state what that means?"

Yeonjun leaned forward, using his hands to emphasise his points. He looked comfortable now. Perhaps diplomatic discussions were in his blood as much as they were in Taehyun's. 

"Sharing resources means everything it sounds like it means. We share resources such as land- for example, our mines in exchange for your forests- information sources - like historical sources- and, if times become truly difficult, we can even share ships, and armies, and citizens."

Taehyun listened carefully as Yeonjun continued to explain. This Lord was compelling, that was for certain. When he spoke, one couldn't help but want to agree to everything he said. 

"Hmm. 'Sharing' is a concept I do not believe Gojongja has experienced in a while, so it will take some time to adjust, I can assure you. If you don't mind me asking, why do you need our knowledge on clans and abilities?"

Yeonjun's face hardened. "That is a confidential matter, and knowledge of it is confined to only the most trustworthy people within the Aruyeo court." Taehyun raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly what Yeonjun was implying. 

"It'll take a lot more than that to get me to trust you," Taehyun said.

"Believe me, I know," Yeonjun replied. "And I am determined to do so."

The two of them talked business for several more hours. By the end of it, the outcome was clear- Gojongja would be accepting all of Aruyeo's terms regarding the alliance. Taehyun had studied and rolled over the words of the agreement over and over in his mind, had taken them apart, dissected their potential meanings and analysed them to the bone. However, Yeonjun seemed to anticipate each and every one of Taehyun's scepticisms, and countered them with more agreements and rules. 

Finally, Taehyun concluded that an alliance with Aruyeo would not be harmful for Gojongja, and that was that. All that was left was for the King to put his signature on the paper, and the alliance could fully begin. 

Taehyun stood up, and so did Yeonjun.

"Well," Taehyun said. "It was nice talking alliances with you, Lord Choi."

"Likewise, Grand Vizier Kang." Yeonjun's lips twitched as they shook hands. "I'll see you around, then?"

Taehyun let Yeonjun leave first. Before he exited the room, Taehyun took one last sweeping glance around it. He noticed a tiny glass ball which caught the light streaming through the small window. Walking over, he picked it up off of the chest of drawers. Rolling it between his fingers, Taehyun carefully analysed the ball. It was no bigger than an average marble, and inside there was a strange metal powder which seemed to move as if they were the waves of the ocean. Taehyun frowned, pocketing the strange marble, before striding out of the room, closing the door with a soft  _ click.  _

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

Taehyun had stayed talking to Lord Yeonjun for much longer than he'd have liked. The Aruyeonan was extremely thorough in his explanations, and Taehyun was never one to let tiny details slide without careful analysis. While this was one of the things which made him the best diplomat among the Gojongja court, it also tired him immensely if he focused too much for a prolonged period of time. 

After more than five hours sitting cramped in the Discussion and Tactics Room, Taehyun was mentally exhausted, hungry and cranky. So when he stalked up to Beomgyu's door and the guard turned him away, he may have forcefully slammed the butt of his dagger against the wood in frustration, causing the whole thing to fall off. 

Beomgyu, who had previously been standing on his head, startled and toppled over in surprise. Taehyun also looked a little shocked as he stared at the fallen door. 

"... Whoops?" he said. 

"Why'd you go and break my door?" Beomgyu demanded, annoyed. Taehyun was about to reply with some snarky comment, before realising that, since the door was down, there was nothing separating them from the eavesdropping ears of the rest of the court, and so he just bowed respectfully and apologised. 

"My sincerest apologies, Your Greatness," Taehyun said. "I must have underestimated my strength. I will have the door fixed as soon as possible. If you please, my King, would you mind joining me in the Meeting Hall? There are some matters it may benefit you to know of."

Beomgyu raised an eyebrow at Taehyun's extravagant display of formalities, but made no comment on it. "I accept your apology," he replied in a similar exaggeratedly formal way. "And I will see you in the Meeting Hall as soon as I change into a more suitable outfit and have the splintered remains of my door removed."

Taehyun bowed again, and strode off down the hallway. 

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

"Good, you're here," Taehyun said when Beomgyu finally sauntered in to the Meeting Hall. "Lord Yeonjun let me keep the agreement to look over it. Read over it and see if it’s all good," he said, tossing the scroll to Beomgyu. He caught it out of the air, before sitting down in the chair at the head of the long table. The King undid the black ribbon, unfurling the parchment. He scanned over the contents of the letter, before carelessly tossing it back down onto the table. 

"Yeah, sounds good to me," he dismissed. "Why'd you bring it?"

"You need to sign it," Taehyun patiently explained. If he was completely honest, he felt a little guilty for breaking down Beomgyu's door. For him personally, his chambers were his haven, his private space. He could only imagine the anger he'd feel if the person he hated rudely barged in, splintering his door to pieces. Taehyun wouldn't be happy at all. 

Beomgyu picked up on Taehyun's unusually placid tone, and took the agreement into his hands again, reading over it fully. 

" ' _ Grant Aruyeo access to Gojongja's knowledge on clans and abilities' _ ?" he read, scoffing. "What are they going to do with that sort of information?"

Taehyun shrugged, kicking his feet up onto the redwood table. He was tired, mentally and physically, so at that moment he didn't really care for propriety. "Lord Yeonjun said it was a confidential matter between only the most trustworthy people of Aruyeonan court."

"I suppose our record of clans is the largest and oldest out of all the Four Kingdoms," Beomgyu mused. "It is one of our advantages as well. Shame we'll have to share it with Aruyeo." He set the paper down again, smoothing it out. "Well, it sounds all good to me. Though there are parts which I really don't like, there are parts which I really like as well. And looks to me like there are parts which Aruyeo won't be happy about," he said, chuckling a little. "Gaining a portion of the metal mines for a section of our forest? Seems like ultimately we'll benefit from this alliance." He snapped his fingers at Taehyun. "Get me that quill, would you?"

Taehyun rolled his eyes, but took his feet off of the table and walked over to Beomgyu to push the quill and ink pot closer to the elder. 

He watched as the elder dipped the quill into the ink. 

"Beomgyu… I really am sorry for breaking down your door. I don't know how I did it, and didn't mean to do it at all."

Beomgyu raised his eyebrows at Taehyun, quill hovering in midair. "What's this?" he said. "Are you actually apologising to me?"

Taehyun glared, and scratched his neck with the backs of his nails: a nervous habit of his. 

"Okay, no need to glare at me," Beomgyu chuckled. "And it's fine. The door was broken anyway. It's not your fault it came off." At the confused noise that Taehyun made, Beomgyu put down the quill to explain. "The reason they denied you access was because I'd accidentally broken the door, and if you found out you'd be mad. I was going to have it fixed before you found out, but you managed to topple it down before I could." Beomgyu shrugged, picking up the quill again. "It's no big deal."

Taehyun stood there, dumbfounded. "So then how did you break the door?"

Beomgyu laughed slightly. "Oh, you do not wanna know. Besides, you're the one who managed to knock it over and break it into splinters. I just managed to rip it off its hinges."

Taehyun glowered at the top of the King's head, all traces of guilt gone. What could Beomgyu have even been  _ doing  _ to break his door? 

"And there… we… go." Beomgyu signed off his signature with a flourish, putting the quill back into the ink pot. "Our alliance is now officially underway. You don't have to do anything else now, do you?"

Taehyun frowned. "I don't know. I've never formed an alliance before. There'll probably be meetings and stuff to discuss what will happen if one of us goes against the terms of the contract."

"Oh, okay," Beomgyu said casually. "You can sort that out, can't you?"

"I- I mean, I suppose I could, but as King it really should be  _ you  _ who-"

"Oh good. I guess I'm going to go into town. It's boring here."

"W-what?" Taehyun spluttered, staring in surprise as Beomgyu stood up. "You're the King, and you're going outside?? Without any sort of warning beforehand?"

"Well what do you suggest I do?" Beomgyu asked, annoyed. 

"Go horse riding in our private woods, maybe some sparring practice,  _ talk to the officials you've been ignoring for months _ ? Or even just stay in your chambers?"

"Well, I seem to recall that _someone_ splintered my door," Beomgyu replied, glaring. "And horse riding hurts my butt, I don't need extra sparring practice, and those Lords are so annoying! I'm going out."

"Fine," Taehyun sniffed, standing up himself as he straightened his uniform. "But I'm going back to bed. If you get mobbed, don't come running to me crying."

"I won't, I assure you!" Beomgyu called after Taehyun's retreating back. 

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

After closing the door to his chambers, Taehyun fell limply face-first onto his bed. Why was it that arguing with Beomgyu seemed to use more of his energy than any verbal warfare ever could? He groaned into the silk sheets, before turning over to glower at the ceiling. It had been two months. Two months and sixteen days since Beomgyu had been under his control. He was thankful that nothing major had happened for the first few months of Beomgyu's reign, but he knew that with the alliance, things would not stay calm for long. He didn't know how, but he had a gut feeling that this alliance would not help Gojongja at all. 

Taehyun turned his head to look at his clock, eyes tiredly following the movement of the swinging pendulum beneath the actual clock face. It was only some hours past luncheon. Why was he so tired? 

Suddenly, he remembered the odd marble he'd found in the Discussion and Tactics room. He fished it out of his pocket, staring at it closely. He rolled it between his fingers, carefully analysing the strange metal powder inside. The powder was a dark, lead sort of colour. It almost looked like a pile of ash, but it moved as if it were the waves of the ocean, crashing against the walls of the ball. The ball itself had lots of imperfections; veins ran along the outside in places where the glass was thicker, and looked almost as if to have stretch marks where it was thin. Taehyun gently tapped his nail against it. It sounded hollow.  _ So the ball must be a thin outer glass then _ , Taehyun mused, setting it down on his bedside table. He unbuckled his boots, laying down more comfortably on the bed. He'd take the hollow marble to the Royal Antiquarian. It looked old-fashioned: maybe they'd know what it was. 

Feeling assured by this decision, Taehyun lay there, staring at the ceiling, before his eyes began to feel heavy. He tried to resist, but eventually gave in to fatigue.  _ Just a few minutes' rest _ , he told himself.  _ Just a few minutes _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two for y'all! I just realised the numbers for the parts don't correspond with the chapter numbers... I guess this is what happens when you put the pre-prologue as the first part, huh? I'm sorry about that, guys.
> 
> Also, I just wanna say I have no experience with alliance-making, so my interpretation is completely /not/ factual in the slightest. Btw, Beomgyu was hanging off his door. That's why it fell off :)
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://a-blue-secret.tumblr.com) and [twt](http://twitter.com/a_blue_secret?s=09) as well :)


	5. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu stared intently out of the carriage door as they rode through the streets. Now he properly thought about it, he hadn't truly been out of the castle in months. 
> 
> Beomgyu peered at the fields they passed, noticing the diligent farmers working the land. As he poked his head out of the carriage to try and touch the branch of a tree as they passed it by, the carriage went over a pothole in the road, and he was suddenly knocked about, hitting his head on the top of the window frame. He let out a pained grunt, rubbing his head and retreating back into the safety of the carriage, grumbling about annoying coachmen. Though, it was actually his fault since he'd asked them to take the most secluded route, but that was just a small irrelevant detail that didn't need to be discussed. 

Now. This story has been told from Taehyun's perspective for two whole chapters and a prologue, so let's switch it up a little shall we? 

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

Beomgyu glared daggers at his vizier's black coat tails as they whipped out of sight. He shook his head, sighing. Kang Taehyun was annoying, there was no doubt about that. But Beomgyu had to admit that he had a right to act like that. He knew he was being an absolute pain for the younger. But could he help it? No. Taehyun promised him he wouldn't have to come back to court, and yet here he was, ruling the very same court he vowed to never set foot in ever again. He should have known something was up when Taehyun wanted his service for a year and a day. He should have known. Well, Beomgyu presumed he wasn't thinking straight, because his ex-best friend had turned up at his door after three years of no communication. His common sense was bound to be clouded just a little by the sudden appearance of Taehyun. 

Beomgyu glowered, shaking off any more thoughts of the younger. Taehyun had said going out to town was risky. Well Beomgyu was determined to prove him wrong. 

"Seojung! You and the other guy- prepare me a carriage. I wanna go into town."

Seojung nodded, before hurrying off to find another footman. Beomgyu watched him go, before setting off back to his chambers. Just in case things did get a little violent, Beomgyu wanted to change into something more practical. He was quite fond of this ivory ruffled shirt, and didn't want it to become ruined. 

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

Beomgyu stared intently out of the carriage door as they rode through the streets. Now he properly thought about it, he hadn't truly been out of the castle in months. 

Beomgyu peered at the fields they passed, noticing the diligent farmers working the land. As he poked his head out of the carriage to try and touch the branch of a tree as they passed it by, the carriage went over a pothole in the road, and he was suddenly knocked about, hitting his head on the top of the window frame. He let out a pained grunt, rubbing his head and retreating back into the safety of the carriage, grumbling about annoying coachmen. Though, it was actually his fault since he'd asked them to take the most secluded route, but that was just a small irrelevant detail that didn't need to be discussed. 

When he deemed a road quiet enough to step out, he called to the coachman.

“Okay, stop here."

The carriage slowed, and one of the guards stepped off his horse to open the door for him. Beomgyu was slightly annoyed at the entourage of guards that were obligated to follow the carriage. He'd wanted this to be a low-key trip, but as the King, it seemed that he had to have several people follow him at all times. 

Beomgyu stepped down into the streets, blinking slightly at the sun. They'd stopped in a quiet alleyway, where there were little people. He looked around him, took a few seconds to get his bearings, before setting off into the streets. Glancing behind him, he gave a slight huff of annoyance when he saw two guards trailing about three metres behind him. 

Beomgyu, after Taehyun's words, had been prepared to be mobbed and crowded round as soon as he stepped into the public areas. However, much to his surprise, something else happened. Most people ignored Beomgyu. While it did feel rather strange to not be stared at, this oddly gave him comfort, as it made him feel like he’d returned to his old life again, instead of the extravagant palace life he now led. He looked around, and noticed why he was being ignored. There were lords even more extravagantly dressed than he was. Beomgyu scoffed a little as he saw a lord strut by, covered in shining golden fabric which caught the light as he walked. Beomgyu could immediately tell the fabric was nothing expensive, and smiled to himself. 

He wandered around the streets, spotting the odd market stall every few houses or so. He stopped at one, and the lady managing the stall did a double take, before clumsily standing up to bow several times.

“Your Highness!” she stammered. “I- is there anything I can do for you?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Beomgyu said, smiling, gesturing for her to sit down. “But maybe, uh,” -he placed a finger on his lips- “about the Highness stuff? I’m not really meant to be out of the palace right now.”

“Of course,” the lady stuttered. He smiled at her, looking at the rice cakes a little wistfully. The castle had excellent chefs, but nothing beat the taste of homemade tteok. The woman saw him looking, and offered the rice cakes to him. “Would you like some?”

Now, it was Beomgyu’s turn to stammer in surprise. “I- I… would- would that be okay?”

She smiled, picking up one in a napkin. “If you would like, Your Greatness. I have not sold any all day, so they may be a little hard though.”

Beomgyu hesitated, before giving in and accepting the napkin. “Thank you,” he beamed. She bowed.

“It was my pleasure.” When he tried to offer her money, she shook her head. “Oh, I don’t need payment. It is payment enough for you to have come here.”

Beomgyu paused, but seeing the woman was firm, he sighed, putting away his money. “If you insist.” He looked around. “And if anyone asks, no I did not buy tteok from your stall. It’s a secret, okay?” He tapped the side of his nose and winked slightly, before calmly walking away. 

He took a bite out of the tteok, and almost melted with happiness. It was a little hard, but it just made it taste even more real. Everything at the palace was too perfect. It all tasted as if it were manufactured to perfection. Beomgyu didn't know how Taehyun coped with it. He finished off the rice cake and dusted off his hands. One guard wordlessly stepped up to Beomgyu to take the napkin from him. Oh. He'd forgotten they were there. Beomgyu mentally shrugged. Oh well. They weren't that intrusive, now he thought about it. Perhaps they were okay. He waited for the guards to catch up. When they didn’t, Beomgyu looked over his shoulder to find they were still in the same position, a few metres behind him. When he motioned for them to hurry up, they just stared stoically back at him.  _ So this is how it is, huh? _ he thought, reluctantly turning around. Well. He walked around the streets, receiving many shocked gasps from citizens who recognised him. For the most part, however, he was ignored, and it was completely fine by him.

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

"Ooh." Beomgyu stopped at a stall, spotting a cool ruby brooch. 

"Ah, you are interested sir?" the man spoke with a thick European accent. He must be a trader, coming over from other lands. "It is very precious, very precious. Lots of money."

Beomgyu picked up the brooch, running his fingers over the indentations and small ridges in the stone. It was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. "How much?" he asked the man. 

"Uh…" The trader pointed to Beomgyu. "What money you have?"

"Huh?"

"You. Money. What money?"

"Oh, how much do I have?" When the man nodded, Beomgyu patted his pockets. "More than this is worth, I think."

The man took the brooch from Beomgyu, bringing it up to the light to squint at it. "This brooch, worth lots sir," he said. "Maybe…" He put the brooch down, and counted on his fingers. He frowned, thinking, before showing Beomgyu ten fingers. "Maybe more?"

Beomgyu smiled slightly. He was slightly confused as to what the trader meant, and tried to slowly back away. "It's very nice," he said, "but no thanks."

"Are you sure? Very pretty sir, it is very pretty."

Beomgyu shook his head politely before walking away. The man shrugged, and set the brooch down on his table, adjusting it until it was in just the right position. 

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

"What should I do?" Beomgyu wondered aloud, kicking up the sandy road as he walked. He looked behind him at the guards. "Wait, I just realised I don't know your name," he said to the other guy. He walked up to them, glad that they stayed still and didn't decide to step backwards. "You're Seojung, but I don't know who you are. What's your name?"

"Jisung, Your Greatness."

Beomgyu nodded. "That's cool. My mum was going to name me Jisung, you know. But,” he said, spinning around, looking around at the trees, “I suppose I quite like my name. Choi Jisung doesn’t sound as princely, does it?”

The two guards didn’t say anything, but Beomgyu, tired of being silent for so long, carried on talking. 

“I can’t really talk so freely in court. Well, I still can’t talk freely out here, but in the palace all I do is just bicker with Taehyun.” He walked up to the tree, pulling down a branch slightly to smell the blossom. “It’s sad, really. We used to be best friends, but now we’re just like enemies. I really want us to be friends again, but…” Beomgyu sighed. “He’s betrayed me too much for me to think we can be close again.” Beomgyu looked back at Seojung and Jisung. “Wait. I shouldn’t have told you that.” Beomgyu cursed in his head. They might be stoic and silent now, but he knew that they’d have no trouble gossiping about all they’d heard to the other guards. He thought for a moment. “Okay, there’s nothing else I can do. You guys are now promoted to my personal guards. From today onwards, you have no more contact with the lesser guards, and must discuss things with my other personal guards. I think I have two more? Yep. Bang Chan and Jung Inhyuk. And, since you’re now one of my personal guards, you have to talk to me.”

The two men looked at each other, before looking back at the King. No one had been promoted on such weird terms before. They both bowed. “Thank you, Your Greatness.”

“So! Where should we go?” Beomgyu mused aloud. “Do you know where we are? Come on, you’re allowed to speak. It’s fine.”

“I believe we are near the Hak-gil market, sire.”

“Hm… from here, I think I’ll actually be able to find the way to my house. Come on, let’s go.”

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

“Ta da! Welcome to my humble cottage,” Beomgyu proudly announced to the guards who still stood a little ways away from him. His arms, which had been thrown wide, dropped to his sides. “Oh, come here will you?” None of them moved. Beomgyu sniffed. “Fine. But you’re still coming inside whether you like it or not.” He pushed open the gate, walking along the familiar path towards his front door, before smiling nostalgically at the mat. 

Suddenly, he shook his head. Why was he getting sentimental over a mat? It hadn’t even been three months, for crying out loud. He sighed a little playfully to himself, before turning around to see the guards still standing on the other side of the gate. “Seriously?” he called to them. “This is literally like a game of ‘Red Light, Green Light’. Are you going to stay still? Or will I have to send you back to the beginning?” When his little joke received no response from the two men, he frowned. “Okay look, does anyone have the key to my home? I wanna go inside.” Neither of them moved. Beomgyu was growing a little frustrated by their lack of response.

“You know what? I command you to answer me,” Beomgyu said. “Do any of you have the key to my cottage?”

Finally, (finally!) Seojung shook his head. “No, sire.”

Beomgyu sighed sadly. He walked around to the side of the house, peering in through the window. He could see into his living room from here, and could make out the small table and his bookshelf packed tight full of books. When he squinted, he could make out the china tea cup resting on the table. On the day of the Crown Handing, he'd left the house in a rather messy state, because he thought he'd be able to come back to the house soon enough. 

The plan had been simple. Go to the Crown Handing, crown Kang Junghoon, leave court to never come back. Only, he thought, things hadn't turned out to be that simple, had they? He smiled a little bitterly, staring intently at the teacup. And then, after he'd been (unwillingly) crowned, he'd been too busy alternatively sulking and preparing for his coronation. By the time he was King, asking to go back home to tidy it up seemed foolish.

Beomgyu straightened, before strolling around to the front door again. He walked up to it's duck egg blue front, spotting where the paint was forlornly beginning to peel off. Leaning down, he pressed his eye against the keyhole, like a child would do. There was nothing much in the front of his house, but it was a fun thing to do. He took his eye away from the keyhole and looked wistfully at the front door, before stepping away and walking back down the path. “Okay. Looks like we’re going back home.”

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

Back at the palace, Beomgyu was walking to his chambers when he spotted Yeonjun. The Lord caught sight of the King, and came up to him and bowed. 

"Your Greatness. Do you happen to know where the Grand Vizier Taehyun is?"

"A King, ignored in his own palace in favour of his advisor?" Beomgyu joked. "As of Kang Taehyun's whereabouts, I'm afraid I have no idea where he is. May I ask, why are you looking for him?"

"Oh, just to confirm a few details of the contract," Yeonjun explained. He bowed again. "Good day to you, Your Greatness." He was about to leave, when Beomgyu stopped him. 

"Wait. Since one of the rules is for you to get us to trust you, do you want to start with that?"

Yeonjun hesitated. "Um, I suppose it depends what you have in mind?"

"Some archery, friendly fencing match, maybe a horse riding session? You look to me as if you are very athletic." Beomgyu raised his eyebrows, patiently waiting for Yeonjun's answer. 

"Wouldn't your vizier disapprove of you not keeping to your schedule?"

"Pfft. My main goal in life is to annoy Taehyun so this works exactly in my favour. No but seriously, it's okay. I have no schedules today so I'm free to do whatever."

"In that case, I will gladly accept your offer, Your Greatness."

Beomgyu and Yeonjun began to walk off in the direction of the sports courtyard. 

"Oh yeah, we're gonna have to do something about that if we want to get to know each other better. When there are no servants, you're going to have to just call me Beomgyu, and I'll just call you Yeonjun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skz's Jisung cameo! Just wanna say that Seojung is a made-up guy in this au :) Also, the stuff that Beomgyu does in this chapter have no long-term effects on the story, so don't worry about any foreshadowing here (for now....)
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://a-blue-secret.tumblr.com) and talk to me on [twt](http://twitter.com/a_blue_secret?s=09) as well :)


	6. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You know," Beomgyu said, "I have experience within the Aruyeo court as well. You probably don't remember, but about two or three years ago I came to stay in your court."
> 
> "Oh really?" Yeonjun raised his eyebrows. "Hm, no, I don't think I remember."
> 
> "You guys were really welcoming," Beomgyu remembered. "Especially this one Lord. I can't remember his name exactly -I think it was foreign?- but he was adopted by the Jinju Choi clan. Kai? I think that's his name? Wait- Yukai? No, no, I remember. Hueningkai. He was really kind."

“So how good are you at fencing, Yeonjun?” Beomgyu asked, picking up his foil. He’d already finished getting dressed, and was waiting for Yeonjun to be ready too. 

“Me? Oh, I am by no means a master,” Yeonjun said as a servant tightened his gloves. “But I am rather good, if I do say so myself. How about you, Your Greatness?”

“Well, I am a master myself. Be prepared to lose in the sorest ways possible,” Beomgyu grinned. Yeonjun smiled back, picking up his own mask and foil. “Ready?”

Yeonjun nodded, and stepped aside. “After you, Your Greatness.”

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

“En guarde.”

They raised their foils towards each other.

“Pret.”

Beomgyu was rather surprised to see Yeonjun’s stance looking so firm. No one he’d sparred with had looked that comfortable in a fencing stance before.

“Aller.”

Beomgyu advanced almost immediately, thrusting his foil out towards Yeonjun’s side. The elder back-stepped quickly, staying just out of reach. They exchanged hits, moving backwards and forwards as they alternatively defended and attacked. Finally, Beomgyu managed to strike Yeonjun on his back, using the flexibility of the foil to curve it round to touch Yeonjun. They parted, panting. 

"Break?" Beomgyu offered. Yeonjun nodded, already taking off his face guard. 

As a servant handed them a towel each, they walked over to a table with drinks on them. 

"Wow, you're pretty good," Yeonjun marveled, gulping down the water. "No one I've met has ever been able to perform that so well before."

"Thanks," Beomgyu said, patting the towel along his hairline. "It takes ages to master as well. I'm not surprised there are few people you know who can execute it."

"How did you learn it?"

"My father," Beomgyu explained. "He was a general slash Lord. He taught me how to fence, how to do bareback horse riding, how to sword fight, and so much other stuff."

Yeonjun nodded. "Wow. Your father sounds so cool."

Beomgyu smiled. "He was. Anyway, how did you learn fencing?"

"In court. I was born a noble, so it's kind of a given that I had to know how to do it, so I was taught by fencing masters."

"Cool. Here in Gojongja, I believe we have a swordsmanship school where the kids can learn sword fighting and fencing. It's kind of like a summer camp thing I think? I heard we had it anyway."

"I heard that you do."

Beomgyu set down his glass, and placed his mask on top of his head. "Ready to go again?"

Yeonjun grinned. "Get ready to be beaten by me."

Beomgyu laughed, taking his foil from a servant as they walked back. "Oh, you wish."

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

"It almost looked like you were using a whip! How did you do that?"

Beomgyu and Yeonjun finished fencing (with Yeonjun not even managing to touch Beomgyu once), and Beomgyu suggested they go do archery. They were currently walking through the castle to find the door which led to the outdoor fields. 

Beomgyu laughed. "You're not going to let go of that, are you?"

"No, I'm not! I've never seen someone do that before!"

Beomgyu let out a chuckle, tapping the side of his nose. "It's a secret."

"...It was luck, wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about?? It was a tactic which I 100% meant to use, and how dare you think otherwise!"

"Yeah it was. Don't deny."

".... Okay fine, maybe it was, but it was still cool, right?"

Yeonjun looked at Beomgyu, and they both burst out laughing. Their light-hearted banter reminded Beomgyu of how it used to be between him and Taehyun. With Taehyun always saying a sarcastic comment, or seeing through Beomgyu's bravado, and then all it took was one shared glance and they'd start laughing. The thought made Beomgyu a little sad, and then angry. He pushed thoughts of Taehyun aside. He shouldn't be thinking about the younger. Right now, it was about bonding with Yeonjun, and becoming friends. 

"So," Beomgyu said. "You have any experience in archery?"

"Oh, loads," Yeonjun said. "I'm a bit of a Robin Hood myself."

"Ah," Beomgyu sighed regretfully. "I'm not the best archer in the field, so it seems like in this sport you'll have the upper hand."

"Hey, don't doubt yourself," Yeonjun said. "You never know! You might beat me again."

"No, but archery  _ seriously _ isn't my strong suit," Beomgyu said. "I remember in one of my archery classes, we were meant to hit the board which was like three metres away, and I managed to get the arrow caught in the tree.  _ Behind  _ us."

Yeonjun laughed. "But this was when you were little, right? Surely much has changed since then."

"It was five years ago."

"See? Five years! Not that bad, eh?"

"I was twenty."

"Ah." It was obvious Yeonjun was at a bit of a loss as to what to say to that. Beomgyu laughed, nudging Yeonjun. 

"I'm joking! I was five. This wasn't five years ago, don't worry. I've improved since then, I'm sure. I think. I hope."

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

Beomgyu stared at Yeonjun's target. The elder had managed to get two in the bullseye, and three in the red ring. He was watching intently as Yeonjun shot his last arrow.

_ Thwip! _

It landed right in the center of the yellow bullseye, and Beomgyu clapped. 

“Whoo! Well done!”

Yeonjun grinned, and playfully bowed. “Well, I did say I was a master at archery.” He sighed a little regretfully, walking up to the target to tug at the arrows. “It’s annoying I didn’t get these three in the bullseye too.”

“You're good, though. Like, really good."

"Thanks. How did you- oh," Yeonjun laughed, seeing Beomgyu's target. Beomgyu had managed to hit everywhere apart from the centre. "Hey, at least you hit one into the red ring, right?"

"That one I shot with my eyes closed."

"Even better!"

Beomgyu laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "I was aiming for the target's leg."

"You what?!"

“Yeah. That was my last arrow, and I thought, ah, whatever, let’s just aim for the leg stand, and then it just flew straight to the red ring.”

Yeonjun shook his head in wonder. “Wow. I guess archery really isn’t your area of expertise, huh?”

“Standing archery isn’t, but I can do it pretty well on horseback," Beomgyu said conversationally, going to take his arrows out of his own target. 

“Woah,” Yeonjun said. “I can sort of do it, but isn’t it harder when you’re moving?”

“I dunno,” Beomgyu shrugged. “I find it easier because the momentum adds to the power of the arrow, and I was pretty much brought up on horseback.” He mimed going up and down as if on a horse, and brought an imaginary bow up to eye level and mimed shooting into the air. “Yeah, I find it easier on horseback.”

“That’s so weird! Most people are the other way round, because you have to take your hands off the horse, and your legs are like the only thing securing you. You must have really strong thighs then.”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu laughed. “I do. But my butt’s been hurting like hell recently every time I’ve gotten on a horse, so I’ve been taking a break from horse riding.”

“Well, you still up for a little horse riding session?” 

“Hell yeah! I miss Toto.”

“Toto?”

“He’s my horse! Well, I say mine, but really he’s one with nature.” Beomgyu began talking animatedly to Yeonjun about Toto as they walked to the stables. “Oh, and just a fair word of warning: some of our horses are very, um, unique.”

“Unique, huh?” Yeonjun laughed. “We have unique horses back home. One of them has three legs.”

“Three legs? They’re not a race horse, are they?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I said yes, would you?”

“No way! You make the three-legged horse run a race?”

“No, but Nellie is really, really good. Seriously! She’s won three times out of the five races she’s competed in.”

“Three-legged horse wins the race, hmm?” Beomgyu mused. "Well, our horses are even more unique than that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You'll see."

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

“I… When you said they were unique, I didn’t think you meant like  _ this _ .” Yeonjun was staring at a horse in a dumbfounded state. The horse nickered, tossing its orange mane. Yeonjun started a little, stepping away. His wide eyes were fixed on her orange, beak-like muzzle. “How do you even breed these types of horses?”

“Easy. They breed among themselves. No, we don’t cross-breed the different animals,” Beomgyu laughed at Yeonjun’s shocked stare. “Starburst, for example, the horse you’re looking at. She’s just like that. We think a curse, but we’re not sure. Orion over there, though, is a type of elemental horse we found in the woods. He's among the last of his kind, and we're breeding them until they flourish again.” Beomgyu patted Orion's watery muzzle. "We're going to protect you, aren't we? As for Starburst, we're trying to make sure she stays okay while under a curse."

“How old is she?” Yeonjun asked, still standing a good deal away from Starburst.

“I don’t know. I think Taehyun said she’s been around even before he was born.”

“Woah.” Yeonjun raised his eyebrows. “He’s around the same age as you, isn’t he? And Starburst looks so young.”

“Yeah, Kang’s a year younger than me. I dunno, she might be immortal.”

“Can I…?” Yeonjun gestured to the horse.

“Oh yeah, yeah,” Beomgyu said. “Despite her appearance, she doesn’t bite. Well, she doesn’t bite  _ much.  _ Stroke her nose. She likes that.”

“How do you know so much about them?” Yeonjun asked, gingerly reaching out to Starburst. “About court and stuff.”

“Kang and I used to be best friends. He told me so much about everything. Also, I’ve been doing my own asking around. I like horses.” Beomgyu walked up to a greenish horse with a feather-like mane standing in the corner. “Hello, hello. Yes, I’m back now. Did you miss me?” The horse whinnied, tossing its mane before nuzzling its nose into Beomgyu’s shoulder. The boy laughed, stroking the horse. “Alright, alright, I get it. I missed you too, Toto. Are you ready for a ride?” He turned to Yeonjun. “You picked a horse yet?” he asked. 

Yeonjun was still staring in surprise at the unusual horses. “I knew you had pegasi,” he said. “Those take part in your wars and parades. I knew about the unicorns, ‘cause we have them too. But everything else?” He turned around, face a mixture of shock and awe. “I didn’t even know half of them existed.”

“Benefits of our long history of preserving wildlife and our abundance of wild forests, I guess,” Beomgyu said, taking out a brush. “Anyway, do you want me to choose you a horse? Tell me what you want and I’ll pick for you.”

“No, no it’s okay,” Yeonjun said slowly. “I’ll go with Starburst.”

Beomgyu nodded. “Good choice. Seems like she likes you as well. Oh! Yeonjun, meet Toto. They said he’s a breed of Amazona Equus. Apparently he’s a parrot-horse? I’ve never seen him sprout wings though, so yeah.”

“Well, uh, nice to meet you, Toto. My name is Lord Yeonjun.” Yeonjun bowed to the horse. Toto regarded Yeonjun for a few moments, before inclining his head in a bow of his own. Yeonjun smiled at Beomgyu in disbelief. “Did he just bow back at me?”

“Yep,” Beomgyu smiled. “It means he trusts you.” Yeonjun gave a smile. 

"Okay, so let's go brush and tack the horses. Meet back in front of the stables?" Yeonjun asked. Beomgyu nodded. 

"See you then!"

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

"Whoo!" Beomgyu yelled. "Race you to the oak tree!"

"Hey!" Yeonjun called. "That's not fair! You're in front of me!"

"Come and catch up then, slowpoke!" Beomgyu laughed over his shoulder, galloping full speed towards the tree. He yelled out again, the yell turning into an overjoyed laugh at the end. His face was split into a wide grin. God, he'd missed this. The stinging wind whipping against his cheeks, the feeling of the powerful horse beneath his legs, the exhilaration he felt from riding. He'd missed it. 

He glanced over his shoulder back at Yeonjun, who was riding behind on Starburst. He grinned. Leaning forward, he patted Toto’s neck.

“You ready? Wanna do the trick?”

Toto flicked his ears, letting out a neigh as they continued to canter towards the tree. Beomgyu laughed. “Okay bud. Get ready, ‘kay? I’m trusting you!”

Gingerly, Beomgyu released Toto’s reins. Toto seemed undeterred, continuing to go forward at a steady pace. Now was the hard part. Gritting his teeth, Beomgyu brought his knees up, closer to the saddle, before slowly easing them up further until he was crouching on Toto’s back. He looked back at Yeonjun.

“Wanna see something cool?” he yelled. Then, he stood up on Toto’s back fully, raising his arms up and letting out a loud whoop. Yeonjun cried out, either in terror or amazement, Beomgyu wasn’t sure. He couldn’t hear much over the whistling of the wind and the happiness in his heart. 

“Whoo!” He tilted his head back, closing his eyes. But he immediately shot them open again, seeing that they were close to the tree. He jumped back down into the saddle again, laughing. “Was that fun? God, I haven’t done that in ages.” Toto flicked his ears again, and Beomgyu grinned, riding faster. 

When they we're a short distance away from the tree, Beomgyu pulled at the reins, slowing Toto down to a walk. Yeonjun came thundering up beside him a few moments later, grinning and panting hard. 

“Oh my god! You actually did that?”

Beomgyu laughed. “Oh, it’s nothing special.”

“Special? You stood on a horse’s back! And at that speed too!”

Beomgyu shrugged. “I find it easier at higher speeds.”

"Wow!" Yeonjun laughed. "I don't think I've ever galloped that hard before."

"Better get used to it," Beomgyu grinned. "Here in Gojongja, we ride hard and fast."

"Evidently," Yeonjun said, still out of breath. "Why don't we, uh, go for a little walk?"

"Okay," Beomgyu laughed. "Follow me. There's a cool lake around here somewhere I think."

Beomgyu and Yeonjun rode side by side, in amiable silence. 

"So, tell me Yeonjun," Beomgyu said. "What was your life like in Aruyeonan court?"

"My life? My life was, well, almost ordinary for an Aruyeo noble. I live in a big house, have a large inheritance, have matters within court. I suppose what makes me different, however, is the fact that I  _ always _ have matters within court. Her Supreme Highness is fond of a few select nobles, and those are the ones which she sees all the time."

"I assume you're one of them?"

"Yes. While you here in Gojongja have meetings with lots of Lords and generals, we narrow it down to five people plus the Queen."

"Ah yes, your Queen does not have a vizier, does she?"

"Queen Erajin does not, no."

"Hmm. Ah, we're near. See that shiny, round thing in the distance? That's the lake. We nicknamed it 'the Shield', because in just the right angle it looks like it's a huge, silver shield."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Oh, Kang and I. We used to come here," Beomgyu muttered. "But anyway! Here we are. You up for another race there?"

"You bet," Yeonjun grinned, already galloping off. 

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

They reached the lake and dismounted, letting the horses drink and rest for a little. The two of them wandered a little aimlessly around the lake. 

"You know," Beomgyu said, "I have experience within the Aruyeo court as well. You probably don't remember, but about two or three years ago I came to stay in your court."

"Oh really?" Yeonjun raised his eyebrows. "Hm, no, I don't think I remember."

"You guys were really welcoming," Beomgyu remembered. "Especially this one Lord. I can't remember his name exactly -I think it was foreign?- but he was adopted by the Jinju Choi clan. Kai? I think that's his name? Wait- Yukai? No, no, I remember. Hueningkai. He was really kind."

Yeonjun tripped over a pebble. "Sorry, didn't see the rock. Hueningkai, huh? Hmm… I know a lot of the nobles in my court, but I can't remember seeing a Hueningkai…"

"I dunno. He was really nice. I remember him because he was adopted by this clan, so he wasn't even native to Aruyeo court. And yet, he was welcomed so readily. You could see it, because everyone greeted him so normally. It was obvious he wasn't a pure Jinju Choi, and yet they didn't treat him any differently. It was nice."

Yeonjun nodded slowly. "We in Aruyeo pride ourselves on making no one feel excluded. It's one of the things we are adamant about."

"You guys sure do a good job of it then." Beomgyu laughed slightly. "I must confess, there were times I felt more at home within Aruyeo than I'd ever felt inside Gojongja." Yeonjun gave a small, proud smile. 

They stood there, silently. Beomgyu was staring down into the lake, but Yeonjun was looking out back into the direction of the palace. He squinted. 

"Hang on… is that Kang Taehyun?"

"Hm?" Beomgyu turned around, following Yeonjun's line of sight. "Oh. Yeah it is."

"And is he riding that horse… bareback?"

"Yeah." Beomgyu turned away, walking up to Toto before mounting the horse. "He's coming to lecture us about staying out. Must be almost supper."

"That's so cool though. He's riding bareback!"

"Eh, he's gonna lose his cool in a minute if we don't get going."

They both began making their way back to the palace, and Taehyun, seeing that they were coming towards him, halted his horse to wait for them. 

"Do you know how long you were gone for?" Taehyun glared when Beomgyu was within hearing distance. 

"No, and I don't care," Beomgyu retorted. "And did you seriously have to come riding bareback?"

"What, you have a problem with it?" Taehyun scoffed, turning the horse around back to the direction of the palace, Beomgyu a couple of places behind. "You shouldn't have a problem with it. It's better for the horses to have no saddle on them anyway."

"Uh huh."

"You're just mad that I'm right," Taehyun said. "Anyway, would Lord Yeonjun care to join us for dinner? It seems a little mean to get him to eat on his own."

"Since when did you care about seeming mean?" Beomgyu scoffed. Taehyun glared at him. 

"Shut up. That's rude."

"Hey, don't tell the King to shut up.  _ That's  _ rude."

"Anyway," Taehyun said. "Would you like to eat with us? You spent the whole day with His Greatness, so perhaps it's only fit you eat with us as well."

Yeonjun inclined his head. "I'd be much obliged." He gave a slight grin. "I've been having meals in my room these last few days, so a change of scenery will be nice."

"Well let's hope there is any food suitable enough to eat," Taehyun said, glaring at Beomgyu. "It's an hour past supper time. An hour!"

"Stop nagging, geez! You sound like a mum. Ow! What the heck?”

Taehyun hit Beomgyu around the back of his head, causing the elder to glare at him. 

“I’m the King! You can’t just go round hitting me on the head! What were you doing??”

“Simply trying to knock some sense into you,” Taehyun said calmly. “But then I realised you didn’t have any in the first place.”

Beomgyu rolled his eyes, before slowing down his horse so that he was in step with Yeonjun. “See? Kang has literally no respect for me whatsoever.”

“I can hear you,” Taehyun called. “And hurry up, or you’re not getting any food at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4 everyone! It's literally just Yeonjun and Beomgyu interacting, but hey, we're all a little beomjun-deprived rn so who cares? This chapter was written with my very limited experience of fencing, archery and horseriding, so it's not 100% accurate, if that's okay!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://a-blue-secret.tumblr.com) and [twt](http://twitter.com/a_blue_secret?s=09) as well :)


	7. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here you go, Kang Taehyun," Scholar Min said, handing Taehyun a teacup on a saucer. "Be careful, it's hot. Now, you drink that up, and tell me what’s the matter.”
> 
> As Taehyun blew on his tea, the Antiquarian sat down in the armchair opposite him, waiting for the younger to speak. 
> 
> “So, um, Scholar Min...”  
> “Call me Yoongi,” the man smiled.   
> “Okay, Yoongi... I was wondering about a strange marble I found? It’s filled with this weird powder and has a really thin outer layer of glass. I’m not sure what it is, so I came to ask you.”  
> Yoongi looked at the marble closely, carefully analysing it from all angles. "Well, this is an interesting thing."

"Thank you for letting me dine with you and the King earlier," Yeonjun said. After having eaten, Beomgyu had gone back to his chambers (which had had their door fixed, thankfully) and Taehyun was going to the Palace Library to find a book. Yeonjun was trailing after him.

"It was nothing," Taehyun said, striding down the hallways. Yeonjun hastened to keep up, as Taehyun walked into the library.

“So… Taehyun? Kang? Grand Vizier? What do I call you?” Yeonjun asked. Taehyun didn't look at him, instead walking straight to a section of bookshelves. 

“Call me Sir,” Taehyun said, not lifting his eyes from the bookshelf. “It’s the title you call a vizier when you’re not officially announcing them.”

“Okay, so, Sir Taehyun…” Yeonjun trailed after Taehyun as the younger scoured the bookshelves.

“Yes?” Taehyun bent down, checking the bottom shelf. When Yeonjun didn't continue his sentence, he clicked his tongue in irritation and straightened, looking at the elder impatiently. " Was there anything you needed?"

Yeonjun opened and closed his mouth several times, words refusing to come out. Taehyun crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. 

"Um… How good are you with a sword?"

It was obvious that this wasn't Yeonjun's original question. Taehyun bent down again, resuming his search for the book. "Good enough," he replied. "Why?"

"No reason." Yeonjun was silent after that, watching as Taehyun slowly made his way through the bookshelves. When the elder didn't leave, Taehyun raised his head again. 

"D'you have something else to ask me?"

Yeonjun hesitated, and then sighed. "Look, I get you don't like me. Heck, you don't seem to like anyone in this palace. But I need your help. Cooperate with me, please. At least give me a chance. I don't know what you could have gone through to be this wary of outsiders, but give me a chance to prove that I'm one of the good ones."

Taehyun stared at him, unimpressed. "I can tell you don't like me either. Don't deny it- your posture says everything. If you don't like me that much, why are you trying to make us get along? It's His Greatness you should be worrying yourself with. There's no need to worry about his humble old vizier."

"Despite what you think of me, I genuinely want to be on good terms with both you and the King," Yeonjun said. Taehyun noticed he didn't deny that he wasn't fond of the vizier. "I'm not so low as to try and worm my way into the King's favour just for Aruyeo's gain. This is about uniting, and having peace."

"Hmm." Taehyun hummed expressionlessly, looking at Yeonjun before moving to another bookshelf. The elder sighed, giving in. 

"I see that this is not a good time," Yeonjun said. "Well, I suppose I'll go to my chambers now." He bowed to Taehyun, who inclined his head back, not looking up from the shelf. 

"Rest well, Sir," Taehyun said emotionlessly. 

Once Yeonjun's footsteps had faded away, Taehyun looked up. He shook his head slightly. He didn't even know why he was being so prickly towards the Aruyeonan. Yeonjun just gave off a bad aura, and he didn't trust him one bit. Only, now he thought about it, he wasn't sure why. Taehyun scrunched his nose in annoyance. It was no use wondering about those sorts of things. He needed to focus. Now, where was that book about Magical Spheres? 

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

After having tracked down the book, Taehyun heaved the heavy, leather-bound book all the way to his chambers, before dumping it onto his bed. It created a small cloud of dust as it bounced gently on his mattress, and Taehyun waved it away before opening it. 

He leafed through the thick yellow pages, reading each word intently. The book was old, so the writing was in an extravagant font and the ink was faded, but Taehyun was still determined to find out what every sentence said. It was late in the night, but he was adamant about finishing the book, managing to burn out a total of three whole candles. The candles were placed around him in a semicircle, emitting light from all directions. As the fire on one of the candles began to flicker weakly, Taehyun sighed, ruffling his hair in annoyance, but still leaned forward to carry on reading. 

Finally, when his eyes could take it no longer, he blinked rapidly, yawning. Though he was already more than halfway through, the book wasn't being very helpful. There were several chapters on crystal balls, talismans, cursed objects, and even centaur eyeballs, but none of them seemed to describe the marble he'd found in the Discussion and Tactics room. He took the said marble off of his bedside table again, re-analysing it in the dim candlelight. Even with all the new knowledge he now had on magical spheres, the ball was still no less of a mystery. Taehyun sighed in frustration, setting it back down and heaving the book off his bed. It was so heavy and annoying, but Taehyun just wanted to finish it as soon as possible so that he'd know what the marble was. His eyes, however, had a different idea. Taehyun yawned again, ruffling his hair. It was late. He should go to bed. 

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

Taehyun managed to finish the book in three days. He was disappointed in himself for taking so long to do so, but he reasoned that the book was ridiculously big so it was fine. After finishing it, he realised there were actually five volumes. And so, he went down to the library again to find the rest of the books. It took him a week to get through the first two books. The third one dragged on so much, and by the time he was a third of the way through he was no wiser than when he'd first started reading. And so, he gave up for the night, deciding to finally rest. 

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

Taehyun was awoken by a knock on his door. Someone gently knocked on his door in an almost timid manner, but being a light sleeper, Taehyun heard it easily. 

"Who is it?" he blearily called out.

"It's me, sire," a formal voice replied. Taehyun rubbed his eyes, trying to remember who the voice belonged to. He frowned, forehead wrinkling in confusion. It appeared that he'd stayed up far too late last night, and it was too early to be placing names to Lords' faces. Taehyun sighed, giving up. 

"I'm sorry, I have no idea who you are," he said, when he couldn't remember who the person was. "Can you come back in a few hours? Now is not a good time."

There was a pause, and Taehyun hoped that it was a sign the person had gone away. When they had stayed silent for longer than ten seconds, Taehyun stretched messily, rolling around before casually falling out of his bed and onto the carpeted floor. He was just getting up when someone rapped on his door. 

"Who is it?" he said, annoyed. 

"Still me, sire."

"Yes, but who are you?" Taehyun stalked over to the door and pressed his ear against the wood to see if it would help him remember who the person was. 

"...It's Heesung, your guard.”

Oh. So not a lord. How had he not recognised Heesung's voice? Was he that tired last night? “Oh yes, Heesung. Is everything okay?”

“There is a messenger holding several letters from Aruyeo. He asked to see the king, but we referred him to you instead. The footman who brought them was determined for you to reply as soon as possible. In fact, I think– yes, he is still in the palace entrance, waiting for your response."

Taehyun cursed. He knew this would happen, but he didn't think it would happen this soon. They'd agreed to an alliance not even a week ago, and news normally took about a month to travel between Kingdoms. How had Aruyeonan nobles already found out about it? 

"Ah yes, thank you. Tell the messenger I'll be there shortly."

"Of course, sire. I shall wait here then, escort you down there."

Taehyun sighed, and wearily walked to the washroom. This was going to be a hard day. 

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

As Taehyun walked out to the palace entrance, the messenger straightened, before bowing down low. 

"Grand Vizier Kang Taehyun!" he said, bowing again. 

"Good day," Taehyun said. "I hear that you have several messages for me?"

"I do, sir." The messenger handed Taehyun some scrolls of parchment, bowing. "They are all from nobles of my Kingdom, and the Lords would like a reply promptly, if you may."

"Hmm." Taehyun unrolled a letter, before handing it to Heesung and opening another. He glanced at it before folding it again, and looked at the messenger. "When would you like an answer?"

The boy answered firmly. "Today, preferably, sire. If not, my master has said that I must stay here until you inform me of your response."

"Your master sent you with five letters?"

"No sire. Only one of these is his, but the rest are from other nobles. He requested that I come with them all at once."

"And you are to stay until I answer his letter?"

"Yes, sir."

Taehyun subtly raised his eyebrows. That was an unusual request. Nevertheless, he nodded his head. "In that case, you had best come in. I have important matters I need to take care of, but with any luck, I may have an answer for you by evening." Taehyun signalled to the guards. "Take our guest somewhere he can wait. Make sure he's treated kindly," he added firmly. "Aruyeo have been nothing but kind to us, so let's treat them with respect as well." He bowed his head to the messenger, before taking the letters and walking away. 

Taehyun was walking past Beomgyu's chambers when the door opened. 

"Oh! Taehyun, I was just about to look for you."

Taehyun sighed, before turning around on his heel to face at Beomgyu. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah." Beomgyu stepped out into the hallway, closing his door with his foot. "I've got an angered lord in my room who's mad at the fact I agreed to an alliance without consulting the rest of the council. What do I do?"

Taehyun frowned. "How did they find out? You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"I haven't had time," Beomgyu said, glaring. "Honestly, it's like you don't trust me at all."

"That's because I don't," Taehyun retorted. "Anyway, what do you want me to do about it? I'm busy, you know."

"I don't know, maybe sort them out? Talk to the lords?"

"Why can't you do that?" Taehyun asked, growing annoyed. 

"Because I haven't talked to them in ages! It's going to be weird and they're going to ask questions about where I've been these past months!"

"Well you should have talked to them in the first place! Maybe then you wouldn't be in this position. Think about that," Taehyun snapped, before stalking off. 

Beomgyu glowered at Taehyun's back as the younger rounded a corner. Chan, who was on duty outside Beomgyu's door, snorted. Beomgyu whipped his head round to the guard. 

"Don't laugh," he said. "What's so funny, anyway?"

"Taehyun's right, that's all," Chan said, smiling. "If you'd talked to the nobles at any point, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"It's not a mess," Beomgyu contradicted pettily, crossing his arms. "What do you mean, anyway?"

"If you'd talked to them when you first became King, it wouldn't be so awkward. If you'd talked to them when they'd asked for you, it wouldn't be so hard. If you'd talked to them at all, you'd feel more comfortable in consulting them about the Aruyeo thing at the beginning, meaning they wouldn't be outraged that you considered it without them."

Beomgyu sniffed. "You talk too much."

"You're only mad because I'm right," Chan laughed. "Come on, admit it."

"Never. Because that would mean admitting that I'm wrong, and I'm never wrong. I'll go talk to Lord Namjae now. Goodbye." With that, Beomgyu held his head up, and walked back into his chambers. 

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

"Could you keep ahold of these, Heesung?" Taehyun asked the guard, handing him the letters. "I need to go visit the Antiquarian first, then I'll deal with them."

"Sure." Heesung took the letters from Taehyun. "May I ask, why are you visiting them? Was the book not helpful?"

Taehyun sighed. "It wasn't. It was just full of centaur eyes and crystal balls. I'm hoping Scholar Min knows what it is." He paused in front of two hallways. "Hang on, I've never been to the Antiquarian before. Which way is it?"

"This way, sire," Heesung said, taking the left. Taehyun followed after him. 

"You know Heesung, I never thanked you," Taehyun spoke as the guard led the way. "I never thanked you for taking care of me all those years. Literally, you've looked after me since we were fifteen."

"It's no problem," Heesung replied easily. "It's my job."

"It wasn't your job to listen to my rants and keep all my secrets safe," Taehyun said, half-jokingly. "I'm glad we became friends." 

Heesung glanced over his shoulder at Taehyun. "I'm glad we did too," he smiled. Heesung stopped in front of a door. "Here we are," he announced. Taehyun tilted his head in confusion. 

"There's no guard?"

"Scholar Min is basically a fortune teller as well as an old-objects-specialist," Heesung reminded him. "Plus, he has a black belt in taekwondo. It would be dumb for anyone to try and infiltrate his chambers."

"Ah, right. Are you going to stay out here?"

"Yes."

"Okay. See you, then," Taehyun said, giving a small wave before knocking on the Antiquarian's door. A voice said,  _ 'come in', _ and he stepped inside. 

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

"Ah! Kang Taehyun, my boy! Come in, come in! Don't just stand there loitering at the entrance. I'm boiling some water right now, if you'd care to have a cup of tea?"

“How- how do you know my name?”

“Why, everyone knows the Grand Vizier Kang Taehyun,” the Antiquarian smiled. “And before that, you were Prince Taehyun. I’ve known you since you were just a few days old.”

Taehyun was a bit surprised at seeing Scholar Min look so, well, young. Judging from how he spoke, it sounded as if he was already at a reasonably old age when Taehyun was born, but the Antiquarian looked to still be in his late twenties. Scholar Min chuckled at Taehyun's shock. 

"Yes, I look rather young, don’t I? But don’t be fooled. Anyway, you of all people should know that youth does not equal inexperience.”

"I- uh- um…"

"Have a seat, have a seat! Let me make you a cup of chamomile tea. It will help you form coherent sentences."

Taehyun sat down in the armchair that Scholar Min gestured towards. As the scholar prepared the water, he looked around the room. The first thing that he noticed was the room was small. It wasn't tiny, but compared to, say, the Discussion and Tactics room, it was definitely smaller. A large fireplace took up one wall, with shelves on top which were packed with candlesticks. Another wall had a bookshelf pushed against it, stuffed full of thick books. The other wall had shelves holding vials of mysterious liquids, dried plants, rock samples, and even a stuffed animal's head. There was a door to the left of the bookshelf. Taehyun presumed that it led to Scholar Min’s chambers. 

What struck the vizier was how cozy the room was. It was dimly lit, because of the fire and warm candles, and the orange fires reflected off of the copperware in the room, and the orangey, coppery colours gave off a rustic, roguish sort of feeling. It was an odd atmosphere for a room in the palace to have, but for an Antiquarian's office, it felt strangely right. 

"Here you go, Kang Taehyun," Scholar Min said, handing Taehyun a teacup on a saucer. "Be careful, it's hot. Now, you drink that up, and tell me what’s the matter.”

As Taehyun blew on his tea, the Antiquarian sat down in the armchair opposite him, waiting for the younger to speak. 

“So, um, Scholar Min...”

“Call me Yoongi,” the man smiled. 

“Okay, Yoongi... I was wondering about a strange marble I found? It’s filled with this weird powder and has a really thin outer layer of glass. I’m not sure what it is, so I came to ask you.” Taehyun fished the marble out of his pocket and handed it over to the Antiquarian. Yoongi put on his glasses and examined it. “I found a few books on Magical Spheres,” Taehyun explained, “but after reading through more than half of the series I still couldn’t find anything that described this.”

Yoongi looked at the marble closely, carefully analysing it from all angles. "Well, this is an interesting thing." He looked at the vizier.  "You read the book about Magical Spheres?"

"I- yes I did," Taehyun said hesitantly. "That's what I just said, right?"

"Which author?"

"Pardon?"

"Who wrote it?" Yoongi peered at him from over his spectacles. 

"I think it was Professor Chung something. I can't remember exactly."

"Right, right. I presume you read all five volumes?"

"Two and a third."

"Well. How long did it take you?"

"Just under a week, I think," Taehyun said, folding his hands over his legs. Yoongi raised his eyebrows, impressed. 

"Well. That is an achievement. But anyways, if I am not mistaken those we're Professor Chung Minchan's books on Magical Spheres, Bookshelf 379, third shelf from the bottom and second section from the right," Yoongi said, leaning back. Taehyun blinked. Did Scholar Min have photographic memory or something? "You were looking in the wrong place. Spheres like these-" He rolled the marble in his palm- "aren't something you can access information on easily. They're in the section of the library I doubt you've been to."

"Which part? I assure you, I have been to every section of that library at least twice. I'm sure I know."

Yoongi chuckled. "Well, I assure  _ you,  _ that you have most certainly never been to the place which would hold information about these."

Taehyun opened and closed his mouth, deciding it would not be a wise idea to argue with a prestigious scholar. Though, he wasn't sure why he was so offended that Scholar Min seemed to think that he hadn't scoured the library from top to bottom, given how long he'd lived in the palace. "But anyway," he said. "What is it?"

Yoongi leaned over and rummaged through a drawer, before pulling out a metal object.“You know what this is, right?”

“Yes, that’s a grenade,” Taehyun said.

“Correct. And what chemicals do grenades, and all explosives, have in them?”

“Well, it varies.”

Yoongi paused, before nodding in acknowledgement. “Well, yes, that's true. But what is the most commonly known explosive chemical?”

“Trinitrotoluene, but the powder in the marble isn’t yellow.”

“You’re right,” Yoongi said. He put back the empty grenade case and raised the marble, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb. “But, this has the same principle. I can’t tell exactly what chemical it is, but this is definitely a magical explosive.”

Taehyun tilted his head. “Magical?”

“Yes. Most explosives need a trigger to be set off, and this is normally from pressure applied to the side of it. However, you and I have both held it in our hands, and it hasn’t gone off.”

“Why is it that I couldn’t recognise it, if it’s something as simple as a grenade?” Taehyun asked, frowning.

“It’s not just a grenade, my boy. It’s magical, like I said. Also, they don’t make these things here often, so it’s possible they didn’t feel the need to teach you about them.”

“Why does it look so different though?” Taehyun asked. “Grenades and bombs aren’t normally glass balls.”

“That is something I am not sure of yet.” Yoongi was silent for a few moments. “You wouldn’t mind me keeping this, would you? It would take a few days for me to analyse and identify the particles.”

“Oh, of course,” Taehyun readily agreed. “You can keep it. I just wanted to know what it is.”

“Well, I’m afraid I don’t fully know what it is myself,” Yoongi said thoughtfully, still staring at the marble. “But it definitely is an explosive of some sort.”

Taehyun nodded. “That is information enough,” he said. He rose. “I hope you don’t mind, but I need to go now. There are lots of letters and things I need to take care of now.”

“Of course, Taehyun,” Yoongi said, also rising. He opened the door for the vizier. “If I find anything else about it, I’ll have a messenger send you a note.”

Taehyun bowed his head in thanks. “Thank you, Scholar.” He bowed again, before walking back down the hall, Heesung some ways behind him.

Yoongi watched as the young vizier strode away, a troubled look on his face. He looked down at the marble again. He could recognise that glass anywhere. And that powder… he had a sinking feeling he knew what it was. Shuffling back inside, he gently closed the door behind him, locking it for good measure. If his hunch on who made the chemical was correct, it was going to be a dangerous process in finding out which explosive it was.

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

“So, how was it?” Heesung asked Taehyun as they walked down a deserted corridor.

“Worse than I thought it would be,” Taehyun sighed. “It’s an explosive. I thought, maybe, a listening device, or one of the Lords’ children had left their toy in there by accident, but no. Scholar Min didn’t say it outright, but it was clear that it’s not Gojongja-made.” He clenched his hands. “Maybe that Aruyeonan lord put it there.”

“Lord Yeonjun?” Heesung supplied, as they rounded the corner towards Taehyun’s chambers. “But wasn’t the servant the only one who’d been in the room, until you came? How could he have managed to put it there?”

“There’s always a way,” Taehyun replied. “Besides, we don’t know for sure if no one else had been inside.” They stopped in front of Taehyun’s door, and Heesung wordlessly handed him the letters he’d been holding.

“What do you think the Aruyeonan nobles have written?”

Taehyun sighed, staring distastefully down at the pieces of parchment in his hands. “Probably something to  try and maneuver the terms of the alliance more into their favour, and tons of flowery compliments to try and get into our favour.” He frowned slightly. “Although, I’m not sure why that would be something so urgent that they need a reply as soon as possible.”

“True,” Heesung said thoughtfully. “Maybe they want to hear the terms of the alliance? It’s possible that they haven’t seen it yet.”

“That’s possible. I hadn't thought of that." Then, Taehyun gasped. "Oh, Heesung, do you think you'd be able to check up on Beomgyu? I don't want him messing up anything. Shit, I forgot he was dealing with Lord Namjae." He smacked himself on the forehead. "God, I was so frustrated at the time that I completely ignored him. That Lord is an annoying one as well."

"I'll go talk to Seojung. I think he and Chan are on duty."

"Thanks, Heesung."

The guard bowed, before walking back to Beomgyu's chambers. Taehyun watched him go, and stepped inside his own. 

.・゜-: ✧ :- 

"Oh, you little-" Taehyun muttered through clenched teeth. He checked the name.  _ Lord Cho.  _ That punk. " 'We would like you to know that we will be by your side in helping guide Gojongja into having a steady and secure rule'? " Taehyun scoffed aloud. "Who does he think he is? Gojongja is doing fine, thank you very much." He hated when nobles did this. They thought they were being so slick, when in fact Taehyun could see every hidden meaning behind their words. "We are not weak, and never will be, 'Lord Cho'. We don't need any of you Aruyeonans to try and worm your way into our throne." Taehyun scowled at the letter fiercely, before putting it down and picking up another one.

_ 'To whoever this letter may reach,'  _ it read,  _ 'First of all, I would like to thank you for agreeing to an alliance with my beloved Kingdom.'  _ Taehyun scoffed again. What was with Aruyeo nobles and their inherent adoration for their Kingdom? He scanned the rest of the letter, somewhat idly. The contents of the letter would be full of flattery and subtle manipulations, he presumed, so he wasn’t paying much attention to it. But then, he leaned forward suddenly, taking his feet off the table. Wait. This letter might actually be important.

_ 'Please be sure to read this letter carefully, since I would like my meaning to be conveyed extremely clearly.’  _ Taehyun frowned, and scrabbled around for a spare piece of parchment. After reading the letter fully and scribbling down notes, he gasped. “Oh my god.”

_ 'Being united through an alliance was something we here have wanted dearly for a long time, since we respect and admire all that you do in your court. Even before our own queen came to the throne, we have been nothing but peaceful when it comes to relations between our two kingdoms. Careful measures have been taken to make sure that you have the same benefits as we could receive from this Alliance. Royals within our court have kept the peace between our two courts. Each one of our monarchs have tried their best For generations to keep relations between us civil and polite. Under our queen erajin’s rule, it seems that an alliance has finally been achieved. Let me assure you that this letter is not meant to be patronising or overly flatter you- it was meant to genuinely say thank you for agreeing to an alliance. ‘Tis a wonderful occasion, and it is a great question within our court as to whether you may Hold a revel to celebrate? Even though our two kingdoms have not interacted closely on such a scale, perhaps You could consider it. Aruyeo have admired you for how steadfast and inspiring your Royals are, and Everyone here would just like to say thank you for being an incredible kingdom. Now, you will be sceptical at having received such an Odd letter, and you may not Trust me, but there is one thing that ought to be said: this letter will show you who is TRUSTWORTHY.' _

Taehyun set down his quill. When he'd first read it, the odd use of capital letters struck him. Now he had put the capitals together, it all made sense. 

BECAREFUL,THEYARENOTTRUSTWORTHY.

"Assuming the 'Tis can use the apostrophe as a comma and the 'T' as a letter in the word,'' Taehyun muttered to himself, scribbling the letters to form coherent words. "Every capital letter is part of a coded message. 'Be careful, they are not trustworthy'." He tilted his head in confusion, clicking his tongue. "But who is 'they'? The other Aruyeonan Lords? People within our palace? Who?"

The end of the letter was in its own paragraph, so Taehyun assumed it had nothing to do with the coded message in the paragraph above it. 

_ 'It would be wonderful if you could respond with whether you understood my letter. The messenger sent is one of my own, and I assure you he is to be trusted. Your Greatness, if it is you who receives this letter, it may be best for you to hand it to your vizier. He might be able to understand.  _

_ I patiently await your reply, _

_ Lord Hwang Hyunjin.' _

"Lord Hyunjin," Taehyun said. He tapped the letter. "Thank you so much for this. Thank you." He was just figuring out how to form a reply to Lord Hyunjin, when there was a knock at his door. 

"Sir?" Heesung called. "His Greatness requests your presence within his tea room. Um, immediately, if you may. But don't tell anyone he said that. He also wants you to bring the agreement because he's really struggling right now since he didn't memorise it."

Taehyun raised his eyebrows at Heesung's strange way of talking. "He told you to say that, didn't he?" he asked rhetorically once he'd opened the door. Heesung didn't say anything, but the guard's posture spoke for him. "I thought so." He closed his door behind him. "The agreement is in the Filing Room right now. Let's go get it and see what mess Beomgyu's gotten himself into."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 everyone! I just want to say thank you to everyone for reading this. It really means a lot to me :)
> 
> Anywho! What do you think Hyunjin's letter suggests? Does he know something? Also, what does Yoongi know? Why is he so cautious around the marble? So many questions!!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://a-blue-secret.tumblr.com) and [twt](http://twitter.com/a_blue_secret?s=09) as well :)


End file.
